The Beginning
by XxCrissiBear99xX
Summary: Before Kagome and even before Kikyo, there was a woman in Inuyashas' life who meant the world to him. This woman became his Best Friend and this story tells the tale of their life together. Will their friendship stay strong through anything or will it break when Kikyo comes into the picture? Full Summary Inside! Please, Read and Review.
1. An Unexpected Meeting

_**~ First off, I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the characters: Amara, Miku, Kaori and Kaoru. This story is something I've been sitting on for years and have just recently managed to put it on paper. It doesn't follow the anime a whole lot, just certain areas. There will be Kikyo bashing in this story, because she's just an evil bitch in my opinion. Inuyasha does have a new love interest and eventually, I will put them together. And now I give you, The Beginning. Hope you enjoy it and don't judge too harshly on the changes I have made. **_

~The Beginning~

Deep within the forest of Feudal Japan, a battle was fought, a battle between Demon and Half-Demon. Clad in his red Robe of The Fire Rat, the Half-Demon known as Inuyasha jumped between trees to try to hide his presence from his pursuer. All he had been doing was minding his own business and attempting to take a nap, when the damn Demon came across him and as usual, he sneered at Inuyasha and his obvious Half-Demon features, then attacked him. According to everyone he had no right to live because of his mixed blood. He was neither Demon nor Human and neither group accepted him. This was something he had grown up with, something he had lived with his entire life, so why did it still bother him? He needed no one. Pain sliced through his left arm so quick, he had to pause on a branch to gather his bearings. Leaning back against the trunk of the tree, he covered the gash in his arm with his hand and grimaced as blood still flowed, slipping through his fingers. There was no point in trying to mask his presence, the Demon would sniff him out in no time.

"Come out and fight me, Half-Breed."

The Demon taunted as he searched for his prey. He loathed every single Half-Breed in existence, the bastards. He had no qualms about killing any he came across, they were unfit to live in the same world. Nothing but filth, that's what he thought of them.

"you're pathetic, hiding away like some scared child. This is why your kind are unfit to live among us Full Blooded Demons. No true Demon would ever hide in fear."

As he finished, The Demon turned his gaze to a tree and smiled.

"You're nothing but trash."

Inuyasha barely had time to jump out of the tree before the Demon destroyed it. The Demons words rang in Inuyashas' ears, repeating themselves till his anger was at its peak. He'd never been a coward and he did not plan on starting now. Twisting in midair, Inuyasha attacked the Demon head on. Razor sharp claws racked down the left side of the Demons face, leaving five deep, long gashes and injuring the eye. Rage darkened the Demons gaze as he glared at Inuyasha with his right eye. Baring his fangs, the Demon bellowed and flung out his arm, whacking Inuyasha across the chest and sending him sailing through the air at a fierce speed, causing him to slam into and knock over several trees. Flying out of the cover of the trees, he crashed into a building. The walls of the small building caved at the impact, and Inuyasha found himself laying flat on his back, with several pieces of wood covering him. He barely registered the screaming villagers as he tried to stay conscious. Warm liquid slid into his eye, blurring his vision as the Demon closed in on him. Before he could even react, the Demon had him by his throat, lifting him into the air.

"I'm going to kill you slowly, Half-Breed and enjoy every single moment of it."

With an evil laugh, the Demon threw Inuyasha down on the ground, the impact causing a sickening crack to sound, indicating that something or several things, had broken. He didn't even have time to catch his breath before the Demon placed his foot on Inuyashas' chest, applying enough pressure to cause him to struggle for breath.

"You're on your death-bed, Half-Breed, Allow me to help you along the way."

His vision swam and the last thing he saw before darkness enveloped him was the Demon raise his foot to crush him. Today, he would die.

* * *

She sensed it before the screams reached her ears. Turning in the direction of the village, Amara's emerald eyes narrowed as she put on a burst of speed and raced through the forest to the small village she protected. How DARE a Demon attack the village SHE protected. Did they never learn? She passed several villagers as she entered the village and with a quick look, she noted none were injured, in fact, no one was injured that she came across. But, she could definitely smell blood. Frowning, she quickly rounded a corner and came to a halt. In front of her was a Demon about the size of a small building and someone else on the ground, not moving. A sliver of fear hit her at who it could be, but with a quick sniff, she knew it was not one of her villagers.

"After I finish you off, I'll destroy this village and slaughter everyone who inhabits it."

Irritated at that threat, Amara whistled loudly to gain his attention.

"Excuse me, DICK, you're in my territory."

The Demon paused and turned to face the one who spoke. Yellow eyes landed on Amara and his brow rose. Stepping back, he frowned at her, his gaze scanning over her.

"You're just a mortal."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Dick."

Narrowing his gaze on her, he turned back to Inuyasha. What could a mortal do to him?

"You disgust me just about as much as half-breeds do."

Expecting her to become outraged, he was quite shocked when she just laughed. He wasn't use to someone laughing at an insult. Yet, there she stood, boldly laughing at him.

"You are either very brave or very stupid to laugh at me woman."

Her lips twitched into a grin as she held her hand out and with one finger she motioned him forward.

"Come get some you ugly fuck."

That managed to get a chuckle of amusement out of the demon. As if a mortal woman could do him harm. She wasn't even armed.

"Very well. I shall kill this one, then I'll take your little ass out as well."

"I don't think so."

Putting on a burst of speed, Amara placed herself between the demon and his intended prey, quickly deflecting his attack.

"It can't be fun killing an unconscious man, now can it?"

Shock crossed the Demons features as he saw her standing in front of the half-demon. How had she blocked him? She held no weapon.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm not without power myself."

The demon's gaze roamed over her and narrowed.

"You have no power!"

Swinging his arm back, the demon slashed down, straight for Amara. Letting out a laugh, she dodged his claws and leapt in the air. When she was eye level with the demon, she spun in mid-air, kicked out and slammed her foot into the demons already injured eye. Bellowing in pain, he covered his eye with his hand and slashed out with the other. Amara dodged his claws and landed back on the ground.

"I'll fucking tear you apart!"

"You can try."

Holding her hand out to the side, she summoned her sword. Specks of purple and blue gathered around her hand to form her weapon. With one swing of her blade, she sliced off the demons arm. The severed limb vanished into purple particles. The demon stared at the empty spot in complete shock.

"As I stated before, this is my territory and I do not tolerate intruders terrorizing the villagers."

Propping the tip of her blade on her shoulder, she tilted her head just slightly to the side as she eyed the demon before her.

"If you turn and leave now, I will not pursue you and end your life."

He was furious. Blinded by rage at her words. As if he would flee from the likes of her, a mere mortal.

"How dare you presume I would fear you!"

Amara sighed, bored with this already.

"It's not a deal of fear, just common sense. Continue to fight, your life will end, if you leave, you'll be spared."

She shrugged one shoulder and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"It's that simple, matters not to me which you choose."

Barring his fangs at her, the demon snarled in anger.

"I'm going to devour you!"

Amara cracked a smile at that.

"You think so?"

No response was made as he charged her. Closing her eyes, Amara summoned her powers. Within a few seconds, her body became illuminated in a purple glow, licking like flames along her blade. When she opened her eyes, her green irises were ringed with purple.

"I'll send you to the nether world."

Lifting her sword from her shoulder, she waited till the demon was practically on her, before she struck. Not moving an inch, she swung her sword and sliced straight through the demon. Without a sound, the demon burst into tiny purple particles as he was purified. Sighing, she released her sword, letting it fade out of sight as she turned to face the demons original target. Stepping into the debris from the fallen home, she removed the pieces of lumber from the caved in roof and walls off of the still body. He was badly wounded, but as far as she could tell, he was alive. Kneeling next to his head, she brushed strands of silver from his face as she inspected the nasty looking wound above his right eye. Using her fingers, she wiped as much of the blood from his face as she could to get a better look at the wound.

"Not as deep as I feared."

Moving to stand above his head, she bent and gently slipped her arms underneath his shoulders, lifting his upper body so she could pull him out of the ruins and to another hut so his wounds could be tended.


	2. Enter Amara

_'I'm alive..'_

The darkness was fading away, slowly, only enough for Inuyasha to hear around him, but not yet fully awaken. His body hurt, but not nearly as badly as he would have thought from his encounter with the Demon.

'_how can this be?'_

Voices brought his attention away from his thoughts. It sounded like an argument was going on, though only one voice raised in anger.

"you have to be kidding me!"

"Kaoru, keep your voice down."

"why? So the Demon can rest?"

There was an audible sigh as though someone was frustrated.

"He's a Half-Demon.."

"Does it look like I fucking CARE? Demon, Half-Demon, it doesn't matter, it's still a Demon."

"He's done us no harm."

"Not YET. Just wait till he wakes up, he will slaughter us all."

"Do you really believe Lady Amara would put us in that sort of danger?"

"Kaori, she's a fucking Demon as well, so I wouldn't put it past her."

Kaori gasped at her brothers harsh words. She couldn't believe he would say such a thing about the woman who's done nothing but protect them their whole lives.

"How dare you say such a thing. She's protected us our whole lives, it shouldn't matter that she's Half-Demon.."

Kaoru rolled his eyes at his sister's blind loyalty to the Half-Demon. It was only a matter of time before she betrayed them all.

"Demons cannot be trusted, which includes those who have Demon blood coursing through their veins."

Angry at her brothers words, Kaori planted herself firmly between Kaoru and the injured Half-Demon in the room behind her. There was no way she was going to let him harm the man over something as stupid as blood.

"I can't believe you. Lady Amara has done nothing to us. If it weren't for her, this village and everyone in it would have been annihilated years ago,"

"She didn't protect Mother and Father, now did she? No, she let them fucking DIE."

Kaori's eyes widened at his outburst. She vaguely remembered that day so long ago. The screams and blood. The huge Demon charging for her as her mother cried out for her to run and then Amara. She had landed between Kaori and the Demon, blocking the claws that would have torn Kaori apart. She destroyed the Demon rather quickly, but not quick enough to save their parents.

"That's not fair."

Kaori's words came out as a whisper as tears choked her from the memory. He couldn't lay that burden on Amara.

"Oh, and why not?"

"Do you really believe that if she had saved Mother and Father, and either one of us had died in their place, that they would have thanked Amara? No parent would ever sacrifice their children to save their own lives."

Kaoru glared at his sister, not willing to listen to her reasoning. If Amara had been doing what she was supposed to do, she would have at least sensed those bastards and been able to save both Kaori and himself as well as their parents.

"Our parents trusted her to keep them safe and she betrayed them."

With those last words, he stormed out of the hut. Never again would he trust someone with tainted blood, especially Amara.

"Kaoru.."

Sighing heavily, Kaori shook her head at her brother's retreating form. He couldn't hold that grudge against Amara, it just wasn't right or fair. Turning, she headed to the other side of the hut to gather the bandages and medicine. It was time to check his dressings. While the argument had been going on, Inuyasha had slowly begun to open his eyes without much difficulty, which Kaori hadn't been expecting, obviously, when she stepped into the room and gasped as her brown eyes met his golden ones. They just stared at one another in silence for several minutes, until the silence finally started to get on Inuyashas' nerves.

"I'm not going to bite you, girl."

Kaori quickly shook her head at his words and gave him a small embarrassed smile.  
"I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to be awake so quickly."

He raised a black brow at that, but said nothing in return as she approached him and knelt beside him.

"I'm going to check your wounds to see if the bleeding has stopped or if I need to call My Lady."

Inuyasha scoffed at her words.

"I heal faster than you humans, but not that quick."

Kaori raised her brow and sat back.

"you've been unconscious for ten days."

That caused him to sit upright in shock, the sudden movement causing pain to slice through his abdomen. Ten days! He's never been out that long before and he should have already healed in that time span. Grimacing, he placed his hand over the wound in his stomach and cursed silently as blood seeped through the bandages. Kaori didn't miss the blood spreading, so with a gasp she quickly wound another layer of bandages around his stomach to slow the bleeding.

"I suppose I have no choice but to get her now."

"Her?"

Kaori nodded and smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Lady Amara."

"ah, the Half-Demon you and your brother were arguing about earlier?"

Pausing, Kaori gave him a curious look.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to gather that your brother despises my kind."

Shrugging, he looked down at his bandaged abdomen.

"he's not the first and I doubt he'll be the last."

She felt bad for him. Having to live such a life must be agonizing.

"Kaoru is an idiot and I'm ashamed at his behavior."

Sighing, Inuyasha shifted his position, wincing slightly.

"So, why would you have to get this Amara woman?"

"because you've reopened your wound."

"So? What can she do that you can't?"

"well, more or less, she's our Priestess."

That wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"excuse me, but unless I heard wrong, which I'm sure I didn't, this Amara is a Half-Demon, right?"

"yes, that's correct."

He was all sorts of confused now. Noticing the confusion lining his brow, Kaori laughed and explained.

"her mother was the Priestess of this village many, many years ago. After she passed, Amara took up her position."

It was unheard of. How was it even possible for a Demon, even Half-Demon, to have a Priestess for a mother, let alone posses those powers?

"Anyway, she can heal you. She spent three days tending to your wounds after she destroyed that Demon."

That just confused him even more. Why would she spend so much time on him, a virtual stranger?

"why?"

"because your injuries were such that you would have died had she not done something."

She stated matter of fact. He just couldn't fathom such selflessness.

"well, let's go."

Inuyasha frowned at her as she got to her feet.  
"go?"

"to Lady Amara. I can't leave you alone because of my brainless brother, so I just have to take you with me, if you can manage, that is."

"I can walk."

It hurt, but he managed to move on his own. Kaori had said he was near death, but he didn't feel like it. His body was sore, like he took a pretty good butt kicking, not like he had been beaten within an inch of his life. Following Kaori out of the hut, Inuyasha couldn't help but brace himself for the glares he was sure to receive. To his total surprise though, no one paid him any mind. Some villagers would glance at him, but with nothing besides simple curiosity before returning to their daily chores.

"No one cares that you're different."

Turning his gaze back to Kaori he gave her a questioning look.

"you haven't caused us any harm, therefore no one has a problem with you; besides, Lady Amara made it very clear no one was to bother you while you stayed here."

He just frowned at her explanation. He couldn't understand why on earth someone would go out of their way like that, for him of all people.

"I don't understand. I'm nothing more than a stranger, how could she know I wasn't dangerous?"

"Lady Amara can sense evil. Obviously you don't make it a habit of slaughtering innocent people if she saved you."

That made sense, especially if she has priestess powers.

"you'd follow her no matter what?"

"of course, she's My Lady."

Her loyalty was astonishing and it was something Inuyasha could actually respect.

"I love her and so does everyone else in the village, we all trust her with our very lives."

"and THAT'S the problem with this damn village!"

Kaori and Inuyasha both paused at those shouted words. Turning around, Kaori spotted Kaoru approaching, sword in hand and his angry gaze riveted on her wounded companion. Putting herself in front of Inuyasha, Kaori stared down her brother.

"what are you doing, Kaoru?"

Glaring at his sister and her protective position in front of the Demon, Kaoru aimed his blade at her.

"out-of-the-way, Kaori or I will be forced to move you myself. I can't guarantee that you wont end up hurt if you force my hand."

"Kaoru…"

"move aside."

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze on Kaoru. Placing his hand on Kaori's shoulder, he gently pushed her to the side.

"you'd stoop so low as to harm your own sister to get at me?"

Without answering, Kaoru ran towards Inuyasha, his blade aimed straight for his heart. Quickly, Inuyasha shoved Kaori out-of-the-way and just as Kaoru got within striking distance, someone was between them, effortlessly blocking Kaoru's sword from plunging into Inuyashas' chest.

Inuyasha stared in shock at the petite woman in front of him, blocking Kaoru's blade from striking. From her spot on the ground, Kaori turned and sighed in relief.

"Lady Amara."

Emerald orbs bore into Kaoru's brown ones as she pushed him back.

"just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Planting his feet firmly on the ground, Kaoru got into a fighting stance as he faced Amara.

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone, least of all a Half-Breed such as yourself."

Amara rose a brow at that and straightened her stance.

"excuse me?"

"you heard me. It was bad enough having you running around all these years, but now you bring another Demon into this village? I will not stand for it!"

"and just what, exactly, do you plan to do about it?"

"it's time for you to be relieved of your duties, forever."

"oh?"

Pursing her lips, she glanced over her shoulder at Inuyasha.

"you might want to get out of the line of fire here."

Taken back by her beauty as he saw her face, all Inuyasha could do was nod and do as she said. Curls the color of blood and eyes a striking emerald, she was breathtaking. She wore a light purple kimono with darker shades of purple and blue shaped into flowers, that stopped at mid-thigh. The sleeves were long and lengthened a few more inches at the wrist, where they dipped toward the ground. Moving toward Kaori, Inuyasha helped her to her feet.

"I think it's safe to say your brother has seriously pissed her off."

That was an understatement. Kaoru was such an idiot. He'd be lucky if Lady Amara took any pity on him at all and let him live after this stunt.

"you think to kill me, Kaoru?"

"I will kill you, Demon."

Amara would have laughed at that had she not been in such a foul mood.

"you're welcome to try; though I would like to know why it is you wish me dead."

"you don't remember?"

Rage filled him and he dashed towards her, sword raised.

"you let my parents die!"

Blocking his attack with her own sword, Amara looked him in the eyes as she ground her teeth in frustration. She should have known this was coming. Ever since that day, Kaoru hasn't spoken a word to her or even looked at her with anything more than hatred in his eyes.

"I didn't LET anyone die, Kaoru, I just didn't make it in time to save everyone."

"you could have saved them."

Shaking her head, she shoved him back once again, but he just slashed at her again. Deflecting the blow, she glared at him.

"not without sacrificing Kaori and yourself, I couldn't. It wasn't an easy decision!"

Kicking out, she knocked Kaoru's feet out from under him and quickly disarmed him. As he hit the ground, she planted her foot firmly on his chest as she glared down at him.

"you're such a blind fool, Kaoru."

"you betrayed them. They trusted you and you let them die."

"I didn't betray your parents. Had I saved them before making sure you and Kaori were safe first, THAT would be my betraying them."

Confusion lined Kaoru's brow.

"your parents asked me to always protect you and Kaori, even if that meant they had to die in your place. I only honored their wishes when I saved you two."

Removing her foot from his chest, she released her sword, letting it disappear from sight and stepped back.

"not a day goes by that I don't regret losing them, but I get by because I know they died with the knowledge that their children were safe. So, don't you EVER accuse me of betraying them again."


	3. Priestess, Half-Demon or Both?

She was pissed. Infuriated. Inuyasha could sense the anger coming off her in waves as he followed her out of the village towards the forest. The woman didn't stomp in anger nor were her movements jerky and tense like most people would be when pissed. She seemed calm on the outside, but that's all it was, just a show. He knew she had to be boiling with rage on the inside at Kaoru's insults and accusations earlier. The silence was killing him, so he decided to speak up.

"where are we going?"

Amara didn't even glance in his direction as she replied.

"to a small clearing in the forest so I can attend to your wound."

"you couldn't do this back in the village?"

Pausing, she glanced over her shoulder at him, her green eyes piercing.

"not if I were to leave Kaoru unharmed."

That's all she said before continuing through the forest. Not sure how to respond to that, Inuyasha followed behind her. For a Half-Demon, she looked very human. Honestly, he couldn't even smell Demon in her scent.

'_what is she?'_

After several minutes of walking, they came to a break in the trees that led out into a clearing.

"I would like to know why you were up moving around and reopening that wound of yours in the first place?"

Inuyasha just scoffed at her.

"what was I suppose to do, just lay there all day and not move?"

"yes."

"pffft. As if."

Rolling her eyes at him, Amara pointed to the ground.

"just sit down and let me do my job."

"you can't boss me around, Wench."

He realized almost instantly that saying that was a big mistake. Emerald orbs flashed as she narrowed her gaze on him and took a menacing step forward and if he didn't know any better he would say her red hair literally caught fire in her anger.

"what did you just call me?"

Speechless, all Inuyasha could do was gape at her, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of something to say, but with no luck. Her hand flashed out with such speed, he didn't see it coming till her fingers curled around his ear and twisted. Hard.

"ow,ow,ow,ow."

She took no mercy on him as she continued to twist his ear till he doubled over and landed on his knees.

"you ought to have more respect for the person that saved your ass TWICE."

"let go, let go, let go!"

"Hmph."

Releasing his ear, Amara stood over him with her arms crossed and watched in slight amusement as he caressed his throbbing ear. It'd teach him to insult her again.

"some Priestess you are."

"I never claimed to be one, now did I?"

Inuyasha pouted at her as he continued to nurse his abused ear.

"Kaori said you were."

Kneeling down in front of him, Amara slammed her palm into his shoulder, knocking him on his back.

"OW! What did you do that for?"

"oh, just shut up and sit still."

They glared at each other as she unwound the bandages around his abdomen and placed her palms over the wound.

"you're awful violent and demanding for a Priestess."

Amara closed her eyes to contain the twitch that threatened to start from his grumbled words.

"I am not a Priestess."

A light purple glow illuminated her hands and almost instantly Inuyasha could feel the pain subside. Pulling back, Amara removed her hands from the wound, to show un-scarred skin. Blinking in surprise, Inuyasha stared in wonder at his stomach. Not even a scar was left.

"holy shit. Now how the hell can you do that and NOT be a frigging Priestess?"

"why are you so damn interested?"

Sitting up, Inuyasha eyed her with curiosity.

"because everyone says you're a Half-Demon, yet you don't smell like demon nor do you look like one. They also say you're a Priestess, which you've proven true with your abilities just now."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Amara closed her eyes in irritation at his meddling. Couldn't he just thank her for saving his stupid ass and stop trying to understand her? Opening her eyes, she found him still watching her with that same curious gaze. Growling, she rolled her eyes.

"what, exactly, do you want to know?"

"I would like to know what you are?"

Getting to her feet, Amara gripped the crest circling her neck tightly in her hand and jerked it free. Instantly, her features changed. Her human ears faded and were replaced with furry, red fox ears with black tips atop her head. Her nails grew into claws, her teeth transformed into fangs and a fluffy red tail with a white tip appeared behind her. Inuyasha watched in astonishment as she transformed right before his eyes. Even her scent changed to that of a Half-Demon. Bracing her hands on her hips, Amara gave him an exasperated look.

"Does this answer your question?"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha quickly got to his feet.

"That's unbelievable. How in the world do you manage to hide your Demon half so well?"

Holding up the crest to his gaze, she twirled it around her index finger.

"My mother created this crest for me not long after I was born; pouring her spiritual powers into it, she gave it the power to shield my Demon features for as long as I wore it. She never wanted me to live my life being ridiculed and abused over something as stupid as who my father was and what I looked like."

Shrugging her shoulders, a soft smile graced her lips.

"I don't really have to use it, I never have. The villagers have always accepted me because of who my mother was."

He didn't get it then. If they accepted her, why wear it in the first place?

"then why do you wear it, if no one judges you over your Demon half?"

This time, her smile shrank a little and a sadness entered her eyes.

"because my mother made it especially for me, it would just be rude not to use it."

Now that he could understand.

"what's your name anyway?"

Raising his eye brow, he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.

"why do you want to know?"

Her fist quickly made impact with his gut at his response to a simple question. Her eye began twitching as she glared at him.

"after all the question's you've asked me, you can't answer that simple one for me?"

Doubled over, Inuyasha had his arms crossed over the spot where she punched him.

"if I answer, will you stop hitting me?"

"perhaps."

"It's Inuyasha."


	4. Friends?

-Four Months Later-

It had been a few months since Inuyasha woke to find himself in this strange village with the woman Amara. It was relatively peaceful here and no one bugged him. He spent most of his days in the forest or the fields. Why he stayed here, he couldn't say. All he knew was he enjoyed being around someone who understood him. Kaori came around every now and again to check up on him, Kaoru didn't speak to him nor did he try to attack him anymore and Amara, well she was a different story. She was fun to be around and she amused him quite often with her sarcasm and weird antics.

"INUYASHA!"

Startled, Inuyasha jerked upright and lost his balance as the tree branch he was resting in shook under the weight of someone landing on it, causing him to topple over to the ground, landing face down. Amara winced at the thud that sounded as Inuyashas' body impacted with the ground.

"oops, my bad."

Grumbling, Inuyasha pushed himself up from the ground and glared up into the tree.

"oops? OOPS? Seriously?"

Rolling her eyes, Amara hopped down next to him.

"oh, calm down you big baby. I didn't know you were napping."

"who jumps out at somebody like that?"

Giving him a drool stare, Amara flicked him on the ear.

"it's not my fault you didn't hear me coming."

Inuyasha growled at her, but she only laughed in response and leaned back with her hands braced on the ground holding her up.

"don't be such a grump."

"Hmph."

Sitting up right, Inuyasha narrowed his gaze on her.

"what do you want anyway?"

Shrugging, she gave him a small smile.

"you seemed a bit lonely out here all by yourself, so I decided to grace you with my wonderful presence and ease the loneliness."

Twitch. She actually managed to cause his eye to start twitching as he stared at her.

"liar."

Pursing her lips, Amara rose an eyebrow at his one worded reply.

"why would I lie?"

"you're up to something."

Scoffing at him, she simply rolled her eyes at him.

"What would I be up to?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing her suspiciously.

"That's what I would like to know."

Amara shook her head at him. He had absolutely no sense of adventure or fun. He was also in a bad mood all the time.

"You need to learn how to have fun and stop being such a grump."

Inuyasha just huffed at her. Fun wasn't in his nature and he had no idea how to have her type of fun. His fun was killing demons and other creatures who came after him, hers involved laughter, which was a bit alien to him.

"I know how to have fun."

"Not involving fighting?"

His lack of response answered for him. Though they'd only known each other for a few months, Amara knew enough to know that this man didn't understand how to relax and enjoy life and she couldn't really blame him. He was Half-Demon, just like her, except he didn't have a village of people who accepted him…he had no one and the knowledge made her ache for him. Her life had been fairly easy, but Inuyasha, he spent his days fighting for his life. She wanted to ease his pain and make his life worth something, but he didn't trust anyone, not even her. Though she was just like him, he still kept himself guarded as though she would attack at any given moment.

"I want to be your friend, Inuyasha."

Those words shocked Inuyasha and even more so was the sincerity he heard in her voice as she said it. Turning his golden gaze back to hers, he searched her face, stopping at her emerald eyes. She was being truthful, he could sense it. A friend was all he had ever wanted, someone to be at his side and not fear him. Amara understood him, perhaps she hasn't had to live with everyone hating her as he has, but she still understood him better than anyone else ever would.

"I do not know how to be someone's friend."

And it was true. How could he possibly know how to be friends with someone when he's never had a friend before?

"Then allow me to show you."

She continued to surprise him. He wasn't sure how to react as she reached out and took his hand in hers, holding it gently. Words left him and all he could do was nod. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted a friend desperately. It was depressing being alone all the time and frankly, he despised it. A small smile formed on Amara's lips as she scooted closer to him so that their knees touched.

"The first step to friendship is trust. You need to trust me, Inuyasha, and stop tensing up like I'm going to attack you."

Sighing, Inuyasha racked his free hand through his hair. Trust. One wouldn't think it'd be so hard, but it was. He's trusted no one his entire life, could he really give it to Amara?

_She did save your life, twice, not to mention she healed you even though it weakened her._

That was true. Amara had saved him from the demon who was a breath away from killing him as well as from Kaoru whose blade would have pierced his heart had she not blocked it. She had also stayed up for three days tending to his wounds so he wouldn't die. Would it be so bad to put his trust in someone who has only looked after him?

"Very well, I will try to trust you."

"Don't worry, I know it takes time and I also have to earn it, so I'm not expecting you to give me all your trust at once."

How could she be so understanding? It baffled him. She was willing to work with him and earn his trust, she wasn't demanding it right away.

"I don't know why you still surprise me."

Tilting her head to the side, Amara frowned a little.

"What do you mean?"

Shrugging, Inuyasha let out a sigh.

"You're so different from everyone else and it doesn't have to do with the fact you're Half-Demon."

That only confused her more. Noticing the confusion lining her brow, Inuyasha tried to explain.

"You treat me like I am a person. You're kind and patient with me and you touch me without hesitation. No one besides you has ever done this."

Taking his other hand in hers, Amara looked into his eyes as she spoke from her heart.

"You are a person, Inuyasha. Human, Demon, Half-Demon, it doesn't matter. You live and breathe just like everyone else, you feel pain, anger, happiness and love as well as anyone else. What you are doesn't matter, you are still a person and anyone who can't see that is blind."

Happiness and love. The only time he ever experienced those emotions were when he was small and before his mother had died. She was the only one who had ever loved him.

"You're wrong."

"About what?"

"I do not feel anything besides pain and hatred. There is no happiness or love inside me."

"There is, it's just buried down deep. You have to find it and let it out."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Releasing one of his hands, she placed her palm directly over his heart.

"By letting someone in. Letting someone love you."

Letting someone love him? Shaking his head, he removed her hand from his chest.

"That's impossible."

"No, it's not."

"It's easy for you to say that, you have a whole town that loves you."

"Inuyasha-"

Pulling his hand free from hers, he got to his feet.

"No, Amara, there's no one to love me. The only person who ever did died."

"If you would just open your heart.."

Frustration welled inside him and anger over took. Turning to Amara, he glared at her.

"It doesn't matter if I open my heart or not, no one will ever love me."

"Yes, they will."

"Then tell me, who? Would you?!"

Amara's own irritation built up and at his last comment, she replied truthfully. He may not have been serious in his question, but she was going to answer either way.

"Yes, if you would let me!"

Her answer caused him to pause in his ranting. He had said that in sarcasm, yet she answered with sincerity. Turning back towards her, he wasn't sure what to say. Once again, she baffled him.

"I find that hard to believe."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Amara got to her feet and stood in front of Inuyasha, toe to toe.

"You find what hard to believe, that I would love you?"

How could she? There was nothing about him worth loving and he knew that. Once again, her palm found his cheek as her eyes bore into his.

"I care about you, Inuyasha. I see you as my friend and I do love you."

Why was he having such a hard time believing that? He knew she was speaking only the truth, he could see only sincerity in her eyes, yet he couldn't believe it.

"You don't even know me."

"That's because you wont let me in."

To let her in, would be a mistake. He wanted her friendship, but to lay himself bare to her, it was impossible. His defenses were the only thing that kept him from being hurt and Amara, she could crumble all of that and leave him weak. It was something he couldn't afford to let happen.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

Stepping away from her, he disappeared within the forest. Amara wanted to chase after him, but figured he needed time to think, so she let him be. She hadn't been lying to him, she did care a great deal for him and she felt love towards him as well, but he obviously wouldn't accept it. With a hopeless sigh, she trudged back to the village intending to give him all the space and time he needed. Distracted as she was, she didn't sense the presence behind her until it was too late. Something struck her hard on the head, causing her to collapse to the ground. Her vision was blurry and blackness surrounded the edges of her vision. The very last thing she saw before darkness consumed her, was a figure standing over her holding a massive block of wood.


	5. An Act Of Betrayal

Kaoru sneered down at Amara's unconscious body. Her days were numbered, as were those of that other half-breed, Inuyasha. Tossing the branch he found in the woods down, he bent and hoisted her body up over his shoulder and made his way to the village. The first to see him, was his sister, Kaori. The moment she laid eyes on him and Amara's limp body, she dropped everything she held and stared at him in horror.

"Dear god, Kaoru, what have you done?"

He merely narrowed his eyes on her and dropped Amara's body to the ground. Gasping, Kaori ran to her side and automatically checked for a pulse. It absolutely irked him how she was so concerned over a Demon's fate.

"I'm doing what I should have done years ago. Riding the filth from this village."

Kaori couldn't believe her ears. He'd finally lost it, Kaoru had finally done the unthinkable. Gently, she ran her hand over the back of Amara's head feeling for a wound and she found it. Pulling her hand back, her eyes widened at the amount of blood that coated her fingers. It was a wonder she hadn't died from the blow. If she were guessing, Amara would have a nasty concussion when she woke….if she woke up.

"You could have killed her."

Kaoru rolled his eyes at his sister and kicked dirt at Amara's body.

"Her kind can take a hit like that and live."

"She's half human, Kaoru."

"But not full human. She has tainted blood running inside her, therefore she must die."

"You're insane if you think I will let you kill her."

"Who said anything about me killing her?"

Confused, Kaori frowned at him. If he wasn't going to attempt to kill Amara, then who would?

"Have you lost it? No one here will help you, everyone loves her."

An evil smile formed on his lips as he bent at the knees and looked at his sister.

"Not everyone loves her. This village does because she protects it, but she's made enemies of the surrounding Demons."

Eyes wide with disbelief, Kaori shook her head. He couldn't possibly be that stupid, could he?

"You bring Demon's here and they will kill all of us, Kaoru. Amara is the only one that could stand in their way and you've rendered her unconscious."

"Those who coddle the half-breed's deserve the same fate."

Kaori froze at the demonic voice and had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming as the owner of the voice appeared behind Kaoru. He wasn't overly large, about a foot taller than Kaoru, but he held such evil around him, it made Kaori want to run for her life.

"You have killed us all, Kaoru."

"No, Kaori, you've killed yourselves."

Getting to her feet, Kaori raked a disgusted look over Kaoru. She knew he held hatred inside him for Amara, but she couldn't believe he would stoop this low.

"Mother and Father would be ashamed of you."

"They would be proud of me! I am getting justice for their murders."

"By allying yourself with the enemy? Amara explained to you the situation months ago, why wont you accept it?"

Growling in rage at Kaori's words, Kaoru drew his sword and aimed it directly at her. The fact she was his sister didn't matter in the least.

"You will be the first to die for your insolence."

Just then, Amara's eyes flew open and narrowed. She would not allow him to slay Kaori, not even if it meant her life. As quickly as she could, she kicked both her feet out, connecting with Kaoru's knee cap. She heard the sickening sound of bones snapping even before the pain registered on Kaoru's face. Crying out, he fell to the ground, hugging his broken knee to his chest as he spouted profanities at Amara.

"You have betrayed me for the last time, Kaoru."

Her movements were sluggish and slow. The blow to her head had definitely done a number on her and she was positive she had a concussion now. Her head throbbed and felt as though it were splitting in two; the sun light pierced her eyes and caused the pain to worsen. But, she couldn't sit on the ground and allow the people of the village to die because of a silly concussion. So, even though it caused the pain to grow, she forced herself to her feet, but couldn't stand on her own. Her vision was blurry as she stood straight up, everything swam and she became dizzy. As she stumbled, Kaori took a hold of her and kept her upright.

"You can't fight like this, Amara."

"I have no choice."

"Isn't this precious.".

Amara turned her gaze to the Demon. She's fought bigger and meaner Demons before, so this one shouldn't be so hard. His red gaze bore into hers as he laughed.

"You can't even stand on your own, how can you possibly hope to fight me and win?"

The odds were against her, she knew this and she probably would die, but it wouldn't stop her from trying.

"More over, lets say you did defeat me, could you fight the rest of the Demons in your condition?"

A dark laugh erupted from the Demon then as he stepped back and opened his arms.

"Let the fun begin."

All hell broke loose then. Demons came from out of no where and swarmed the village.

"Get out of here, Kaori."

"What, and leave you here? No way, I can't do that, you're in no condition to be by yourself."

Closing her eyes, Amara fought the urge to shove the girl. Everything was chaos around them and she wanted to stand here arguing with her? People were dying and the village was burning to the ground.

"Do not argue with me!"

Summoning her sword she cut down the first Demon that approached them. A wave of nausea overcame her and she swayed on her feet. This was impossible.

"Amara, you can't fight!"

"And I thought I was the stubborn one."

Landing in front of her was none other than Inuyasha. His presence caught her by surprise.

"I thought you left?"

"I did."

But then he had picked up the scent of her blood on a passing breeze and had to return. He trailed his gaze over her and frowned; there was no wound that he could see, yet the smell of blood was there. She took a step forward and doubled over. Catching her, Inuyasha held her against him and sent a look to Kaori.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has a concussion."

A concussion? How could that have happened? Holding her with one arm, he used his free hand to search the back of her head. Amara hissed and jerked back from him as his fingers touched the tender edges of the wound at the back of her head.

"That seriously hurts."

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing trying to fight with a head wound like that?"

Amara rolled her eyes at Inuyasha, as if she needed another person telling her what to do.

"I am perfectly fine."

"You can barely stay on your feet."

"People are dying! I can't afford to sit on my ass."

But she knew they were right. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't do anything in her current condition. Everything got worse by the minute and her vision was beyond blurry…she couldn't hope to fight this way. Through her blurry vision she saw someone approach Inuyasha from behind, she couldn't make out who it was, just that it was a Demon and his intention was to kill.

"Move."

Inuyasha frowned at her, but she didn't wait to explain. With what little strength she had left, Amara pushed Inuyasha to the side at the very moment the Demon attacked. Claws tore into her belly, cutting a painful path through her body. Black darkened her vision and then everything was silent as she lost consciousness. Kaori stared wide-eyed, her hands covering her mouth. Inuyasha was in a state of shock, his gaze trained on the claws that protruded from Amara's back and the blood that was pooling around her feet; she saved him, once again and this time it could have very well cost her, her life.

"Stupid woman."

The Demon extracted his claws from within Amara and watched with amusement as the mortal girl rushed to catch the Half-Demon, tears streaming down her face.

"Anyone stupid enough to take a blow for another deserves to die."

Those words sent rage coiling within Inuyasha. How dare he talk about Amara that way. Getting to his feet, he attacked the Demon. Not expecting such an attack, the Demon didn't have time to defend himself and within seconds, he was dead. After cutting the filthy Demon down, Inuyasha rushed back to Kaori and Amara.

"She's still breathing, but if we don't do something about those wounds, she will die."

How were they going to do that? All the buildings were on fire or nothing more than ruble. Even worse than that, the number of Demons entering the village grew.

"Take her."

Turning his gaze back to Kaori, he frowned.

"What?"

"Take Amara."

Sliding his arms beneath her, Inuyasha picked Amara's limp body up and cradled her close to his chest.

"Now get her out of here."

"what about you?"

Kaori offered a sad smile as she brushed the red strands of hair from Amara's face.

"Keep her safe, please."

Stepping back, Kaori ran further into the village and disappeared within the smoke. Cursing, Inuyasha turned and ran in the opposite direction, out of the village and into the forest.


	6. An Unbreakable Bond Is Formed

Deep within the forest, far away from the burning village and demons, Inuyasha hid himself and the injured Amara within a cave. Having built a fire upon his arrival, Inuyasha now sat with his back against the stone wall facing the flames with Amara's head resting against his thigh. His golden gaze bore down on her, one hand running through her hair, the other resting against her belly to reassure himself she was still breathing. The bandages were already stained with blood and it was his fault. Once again, she protected him, only this time it was at great cost to herself. She was on the brink of death and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You can't die, Amara. You're the only person I have in this world, the only friend."

In the course of four months, she had managed to work her way inside his heart. He cared about her. And now, she was on the brink of death. Closing his eyes against the pain that coursed through him at the thought of her dying, Inuyasha tightened his hold on her.

"Please, just wake up. I need you."

"How pathetic."

Inuyashas' head jerked up to glare at the man who stood at the entrance of the cave.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

His face betrayed no emotion, but that wasn't uncommon for the demon. Sesshomaru simply looked back and forth between Inuyasha and the unconscious human in his arms.

"I see you have taken after father in your affection for humans."

"I am in no mood to deal with you today, Sesshomaru, so just go away."

"She's going to die and there's nothing you can do about it."

Gritting his teeth in anger, Inuyasha gently moved Amara's head from his lap and got to his feet. If it was a fight he was after, then it was a fight he would get.

"I'm so sick and tired of you always going out of your way to piss me off."

"It doesn't take a lot of effort to get under your skin, Half-Breed."

Growling, Inuyasha attacked. The fight moved out of the cave and out into the woods, where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took up their normal routine of insults and fighting.

"Tell me, Inuyasha, will you weep when the mortal meets her fate?"

Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was just trying to goad him, but the knowledge didn't matter. It did piss him off.  
"Amara wont die, I wont allow it!"

Sesshomaru side-stepped Inuyashas' claws and took hold of his wrist.

"Why, because she's the only person in existence that doesn't look at you with contempt? The only one who cares about you?"

Releasing his poison, Sesshomaru knocked Inuyasha back into a tree.

"She wont stay with you long, little brother. Why would she, when you can't even protect her?"

Those words struck Inuyasha. It was true, he hadn't protected Amara in all the months he's known her, but she's protected him on several accounts.

"Do you realize now, how pathetic and weak you are? A mere half-breed like yourself, how could anyone possibly love you?"

Distracted as he was, Sesshomaru took the opportunity to strike with his poison claws, but they never connected. Standing before him, was the half-dead human. It managed to shock him, how she stood there firmly, her hands gripping her sword and blocking his claws from reaching Inuyasha. Sweat beaded her forehead and he knew it was taking everything she had to stand, he just couldn't fathom how she was able to do it, let alone block his attacks in her condition.

"I don't appreciate the way you're talking to Inuyasha, so do me a favor and shut the fuck up."

Grinding her teeth together, she pushed Sesshomaru back. Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. For days, she's been rendered unconscious, now suddenly she's awake and fighting off Sesshomaru none the less. It was taking its toll on her though, he could tell. Her breathing was heavy and he could see the sweat beaded up over her body.

"Amara?"

"You're just a human and a badly wounded one at that, do you honestly believe you can defeat me?"

Amara simply grinned at that and took hold of the crest about her neck.

"I am not what I seem."

With a quick jerk of her wrist, the crest came loose and her demon half appeared. Pinning Sesshomaru with her emerald orbs, Amara angled her sword at him.

"I may be wounded, but that wont stop me from keeping you away from Inuyasha."

A black brow rose at that and he sent Inuyasha an amused look.

"Hiding behind a woman now, are we? You're even more pathetic than I realized."

"That's enough!"

Purple illuminated Amara's body as she slashed her sword, sending her power towards Sesshomaru. Of course, Sesshomaru easily enough avoided the attack, but it surprised him that she possessed that kind of power. Turning his gaze back to her, he noticed how exhausted she was, her features pale. It was taking everything she had just to stay on her feet, but she did it, to protect Inuyasha. It confused him. Why would she stress herself for him?

Amara tried her best to stay strong and on her feet, but she was at her limit. Knees buckling, she collapsed to the ground, but Inuyasha caught her before she made contact.

"Amara? Are you okay?"

Looking up at him, she smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm fine as long as you are."

Being able to see into those emerald eyes made him burst with happiness. She was alive and awake, it was more than he could ask for.

"How can you have the powers of a priestess, when you are part demon?"

Turning to face Sesshomaru, Amara narrowed her gaze.

"Not that it's any of your business, but my mother was a priestess and so I have inherited those powers."

Still, how was it possible? More interesting, how had she managed to block him and push him back in her weakened state? For a half-demon, she was stronger than she appeared.

"You shouldn't be trying to fight in your condition, you'll get yourself killed."

Both Inuyasha and Amara looked at Sesshomaru in shock at his words. He was giving her advice?

"What do you care?"

"I don't. I'd just hate for you to get yourself killed over your stubbornness before I get a chance to fight you at full strength."

With that said, Sesshomaru turned and walked away, leaving two very confused individuals behind. Now that everything had settled down, the pain from Amara's wounds hit her hard and with it, the realization of what happened.

"The village.."

Inuyasha looked down at the pain in her voice and frowned.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing that could have been done."

A part of her knew that, but the other part denied it. She was the protector of that village and in the end she failed in her duties. Then an even more horrifying thought hit her.

"What about Kaori? She got out alive, didn't she?"

Inuyasha felt sick at having to tell her the truth. She had such a hopeful look on her face.

"I...don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"She ran into the village and disappeared inside the smoke."

Amara's eyes widened at that and she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you bring her with you?"

Inuyasha looked away from her pleading face.

"You were unconscious, I had to carry you and I couldn't do that and force Kaori to come with me at the same time."

Turning to Inuyasha, she gripped the front of his shirt in both her hands.

"You could have left me! Why did you save me and not her? why?"

"Because I can't lose you!"

Amara wasn't prepared for the emotions that crossed Inuyashas' face as he turned to stare at her with those golden orbs. His hands came up to rest on the tops of her arms. As his words registered, she vaguely remembered hearing similar words from him as she lay unconscious.

'_please wake up, Amara. I need you_'

It was his pleading that had given her the strength to fight the darkness and succeed. Finally, she broke and her tears fell freely down her cheeks as she pressed her face against Inuyashas' chest. Without hesitation, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Does this mean you're going to let me in?"

He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her whispered words.

"I honestly have no choice. It's become apparent to me that I can't live without you."

With those words, Inuyasha made her pain a little more bearable. He needed her as much as she needed him. They were all either of them had now. And they would always be together.


	7. Ten Years Down The Road

"Why do I always have to stay outside the villages when we need supplies?"

Smiling, Amara stopped at the tree that Inuyasha was standing against right outside the village gate as she exited with bags of supplies and food.

"Because you sir, have terrible social skills."

Inuyasha just huffed as he took the heavier looking bag from her to carry.

"I do not."

"Oh yes you do. You're always starting fights, which I always end up having to break up."

"They start it."

Laughing, Amara shook her head.

"Just because you think someone gave you a dirty look doesn't mean you have to take ten years off their life."

"Then they don't need to be giving me looks."

"Some don't, sweetheart."

Inuyasha paused at the endearment. You'd figure after ten years of hearing them, he wouldn't be surprised when she called him sweetheart or something like that. But, still, it always caught him off guard and made him blush.

"What do you mean?"

"Some people are just naturally grumpy and have a scowl on their face no matter what. Doesn't mean it's directed at you personally."

She was probably right, but he wasn't about to admit to it.

"Everyone adores you."

Amara raised a brow at that.

"Where did that come from?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"No where, just saying. Everyone loves you."

Deciding to tease him a bit, Amara grinned and elbowed him lightly in the side.

"Do I detect a hint of jealously?"

"What? No, of course not. Why would you even think that?"

Still grinning, Amara shrugged her shoulders at his question.

"It sounded a bit like you envied me."

Scoffing, Inuyasha denied any jealous feelings.

"I don't want everyone to like me. Better to be feared than liked."

"And just how do you figure that?"

Inuyasha couldn't reply to that because he had no real answer. If he were honest, he hated how people feared him when he hadn't done anything to harm them.

"It's better to be liked, than feared, Inuyasha. When people like you, life is much easier."

"Doesn't really matter, nobody likes me, regardless of what I do."

"Because of your nasty attitude."

Turning to face him, she smiled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha in a tight hug.

"But, that doesn't matter, because I still love you, attitude and all."

Inuyasha cherished those words. Amara was the only one besides his mother that's ever said those words to him. Letting the bag he carried drop to the ground, he returned her embrace, burying his face in the side of her neck and closing his eyes. Not once in his life had he ever thought he could be this happy.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Amara."

Pressing her cheek against his, Amara rubbed small circles over Inuyasha's back as his words left her speechless and a little emotional. It's been ten years since they met and in those years she's grown closer to Inuyasha than she ever thought possible. He was her best friend and she loved him.

"How disgusting."

Amara opened her eyes to see several armed men standing behind Inuyasha. They were bandits, she could tell by the way they dressed and their auras, not to mention the smell of human blood that clung to them like a second skin. Also catching this, Inuyasha released Amara and turned to face the bandits, all the while putting himself in front of Amara to shield her.

"What do you want?"

The leader aimed his sword at them and just smiled.

"All your belongings."

Inuyasha was going to argue, but Amara stopped him.

"Just do what he says. Give him the bags so they'll leave."

"It's not in my nature to give in to threats."

"I know, but it's better to avoid a confrontation."

Not happy about it, Inuyasha did as she asked, but that wasn't all the bandit wanted. His eyes were pinned on Amara, an evil grin splayed across his lips.

"Hand over the woman as well."

Amara's eyes widened and she took a step back. Inuyasha narrowed his gaze and barred his fangs.

"I don't think so."

"Get her men."

At the order, the rest of the bandits moved in to capture Amara, but Inuyasha moved to block her.

"Like hell!"

Inuyasha charged the bandits and as he fought them, the leader made his way towards Amara, who took a step back the closer he got.

"What, don't like your own kind woman?"

That caused Amara to raise a brow. If he only knew.

"I like my kind just fine, thank you."

"Then why are you with that demon?"

"Because I want to be."

Growling, the bandit charged her, but she sidestepped him. He didn't like the fact she was able to avoid him.

"Don't make me hurt you girl."

"Like you could anyways."

That only managed to piss him off. Pointing his sword at her, he made to stab her, but she jumped in the air and flipped over his head, landing directly behind him where she kicked him in the butt as hard as she could, sending him into a nearby tree where he fell to the ground unconscious. Proud of her work, she turned to where Inuyasha knocked the last of the bandits he was fighting unconscious.

"That was fairly simple."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha made his was back to Amara's side.

"I hate it when you're targeted. Scares the hell out of me."

Smiling, Amara patted his cheek.

"I can handle my own."

Stepping around him, she went to retrieve their bags of supplies from the ground, when a feeling of being watched came over her. Bent at the knees, she paused and looked around, but couldn't see anything. Still, she had a bad feeling.

"I think we're being watched."

Turning towards Inuyasha, she ran her gaze over their surroundings, but once again, nothing. Concerned, Inuyasha started for Amara, wanting to be right next to her if someone else attacked.

"Who do you thi-"

He was unable to finish his sentence it happened so quickly. One minute he was making his way to Amara, the next something sharp sliced right into his chest, causing him to fall to the ground. It was like slow motion, as he watched the look on Amara's face change from concern to horror before he hit the ground.

"Inuyasha!"

Scrambling to her feet, Amara ran to Inuyasha, falling to her knees next to him. Slowly, she pushed him on his back, to see the arrow that pierced him and the blood that was oozing from the wound.

"Oh, god. Hold on, Inuyasha."

"Step away from the demon, girl."

Amara looked up to see a woman approaching. She held a bow and arrow in her hands and she was a priestess, Amara could sense the spiritual energy within her. But, that didn't matter to her. The only thing that mattered was Inuyasha and saving him, as well as making the one who shot him pay, and she knew the priestess approaching them was responsible, her scent clung to the arrow that protruded from Inuyashas' chest.

"Why did you shoot him?"

"Because he is a demon."

That was her only excuse? Anger shot through Amara as she got to her feet and faced the woman. Summoning her sword, she placed herself protectively in front of Inuyasha and glared down the priestess.

"He didn't do a damn thing wrong! You had no right to shoot that fucking arrow."

The priestess seemed to be a little confused at Amara's reaction to her shooting the demon.

"Did he not do this?"

Amara followed the priestesses gaze to the fallen bandits.

"Yes, their bandits, you idiot. They attacked us, tried to kidnap me. They deserved getting their asses kicked."

"So, he was not attacking you?"

Amara scoffed at that and gave the woman a nasty look.

"No, he was not attacking me you retarded excuse for a priestess. He's my best friend and you just shot him for no good reason."

"I apologize, I did not know. I saw the human bodies, you and the demon, I only assumed he was trying to harm you."

"Fuck your excuses and your damned apology. I'm going to kick your fucking ass."

Driven by her anger, Amara charged for the priestess, who barely dodged her attacks.

"Please, there's no need for us to fight."

"Oh, but yes there is."

This time when Amara went for her, the priestess notched an arrow and shot it. Turning to the side, Amara dodged it, but it caught the crest about her neck and tore it off, causing her demon features to appear. Her new appearance caused the priestess to pause and stare.

"You're...a demon?"

"I'm a half-demon, just like my companion you so nicely shot."

She corrected, all the while baring her fangs.

"I can heal him."

"You're not going to lay a damn finger on him."

Using her demon speed, she ran towards the woman and brought her sword down, only to have it blocked by her bow. Emerald orbs glared into brown ones as Amara pushed the woman back and sliced through the bow, breaking it in half. Taking the woman's momentary shock from her weapon being destroyed, Amara wrapped her fingers around the woman's throat.

"I'm going to make you regret ever meeting me."

"Amara..."

Inuyashas' voice caused her now fox ears to twitch and with one last glare at the priestess, she shoved her against a tree non to easy and quickly went to Inuyashas' side. His eyes were barely open and Amara felt tears sting her eyes.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm going to heal you."

Gripping the arrow with both her hands, she cringed at the pain she was about to inflict upon him.

"This is going to hurt, but I have to pull the arrow out."

Not waiting for a response, she quickly jerked the arrow out and placed her hands over the now open wound as she summoned her powers to heal him, but his hand on hers gave her pause.

"It will weaken you.."

Glaring at him, Amara growled.

"I don't care. I refuse to lose you, now shut up, you have no say in this."

The Priestess watched in astonishment as the half-demon woman healed the other one in a matter of minutes with nothing more than her hands. She was even more amazed when the man sat up without even wincing. What was this power?

"Count yourself lucky, Priestess. Had your arrow pierced his heart and I was unable to save him, you would have died a very painful death."

Without another word, Amara and Inuyasha grabbed their bags and left without even as much as a second look at the priestess. When they were far enough away that Amara could no longer sense the woman's presence, she turned to Inuyasha with fire lighting her eyes.

"Don't you EVER let yourself get shot with an arrow again and put me through that."

Inuyasha rubbed at the spot the arrow had pierced him, it was a little tender, but that was all. He rolled his eyes at Amara's rant.

"Oh, yeah, because I let myself get shot on purpose."

Amara wrinkled her nose at his sarcasm.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose, but that shit scared the life out of me."

Sliding his arm around her shoulders, he hugged her close.

"How do you think I felt ten years ago, when you took a blow that was meant for me and almost died?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Amara huffed at him.

"I'm not apologizing for saving your life."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha decided to change the subject.

"Was it really necessary to attack that woman back there?"

And with that, Amara stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Inuyasha.

"Was it necessary? OF COURSE IT WAS NECESSARY! She fucking shot you, almost killed you and you think I was too hard on her?"

"I didn't say I thought you were being to hard."

"You implied it by asking if it was necessary that I attacked her."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to deny it, but her look stopped him. So, instead, he leaned over and kissed her temple.

"It doesn't even matter anymore. I'm fine and chances are we'll never see her again."

Sighing, Amara un-crossed her arms and allowed Inuyasha to hold her against his side as they continued on their way. Glancing over at him from the corner of her eye, she smiled. She was happy he was okay. Resting her head against his shoulder, she reached over and took the hand he had draped over her. Inuyasha was right, what were the chances of them running into that woman again? They didn't have anything to worry about.


	8. Amara Falls Victim To Poison

-A Month Later-

In a clearing, the great demon lord, Sesshomaru stood, staring up at the sky. It'd been a while since he'd visited his half-breed brother and the woman. If she was even still with him.

"If she were smart, she'd leave him. He's only holding her back."

"My lord?"

Ignoring his servant Jaken, Sesshomaru turned and headed in the direction he knew his brother to be.

* * *

"Oh, come oooonnn, Inuyasha. Stop being a pansy ass."

"I am not being a pansy ass!"

Scoffing, Amara propped her arms on the bank of the river she was standing in and looked at Inuyasha with doubt lining her brows.

"Then prove it and get in the water."

Inuyasha stood with his face turned away from Amara so she couldn't see the blush that was stinging his face. He couldn't get in the water with her, she was wearing absolutely nothing aside from a tiny towel that didn't even cover everything that well and now that it was wet, it was even worse...it clung to her like a second skin leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Inuyaaaasha, I'm waiting."

Shaking his head, he refused to look in her direction, it would kill him.

"I'll go after you're done."

Amara rose a brow at that. He couldn't be serious.

"What's the fun in that? Come on, it's just having some fun, cooling off from the heat. It's not like I'm asking you to come bathe with me."

Inuyashas' eyes widened at the thought of that, if he wasn't careful, he was going to have a nose bleed.

"I can't get in there with you...like that."

Frowning, Amara looked down at herself and back up at him.

"Like what? I'm covered, it's not like I'm naked here"

"You might as well be."

Rolling her eyes, she propped her elbow on the bank and put her chin in the palm of her hand as she drummed her fingers on the ground impatiently.

"You are such a sissy, Inuyasha. You've already got your shirt off, just take the pants off and were set."

Blush deepened at her statement.

"NO! I am not getting naked in front of you."

"Then just leave the damn pants on for god sake. I don't care, just get in here with me."

His violent shake of the head made Amara sigh frustratingly. Pushing herself up out of the water, she tied a loose knot with the towel to keep it in place around her as she walked.

"Swimming was your idea in the first place, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, but I never said a word about getting naked!"

"No one's naked here."

"You're not far from it."

Irritated at him over his pansiness, Amara decided to play a little dirty. Grinning, she walked up behind him, slid her arms around his waist and pressed her front to his back.

"Don't tell me you're scared of me after all these years?"

Unprepared for her touch, Inuyasha jumped and tensed as he felt her pressed against his back.

"N-no, I'm not scared of you."

"No? Just what's underneath this towel?"

About to explode, Inuyasha choked at her words and in an attempt to get away from her, he pulled out of her arms, threw his arm out towards her to provide a space for them, but what he wasn't expecting was for his hand to touch skin, soft, round and squishy skin. As he had pulled away from her, the motion had caused the knot she tied to come loose and as she had went to grab it, he had shoved his hand out, catching her left breast in his palm. So there they stood, Inuyasha shirt less and her breast in his palm and Amara half covered by the towel, and completely speechless as she felt Inuyashas' hand on her breast. Her eyes slowly went from the hand gripping her breast to the blushing man in front of her, who stood there staring at her, with his mouth gaping open. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks sting as a deep blush covered her cheeks.

"Well...if this isn't a strange turn of events."

Gulping, Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her. He knew he needed to remove his hand, but he couldn't, hell he couldn't even form a coherent thought.

"It seems I'm interrupting something here. Should I come back at a more...decent time?"

THAT snapped Inuyasha out of his daze. Snapping his arm back, he quickly turned to try and avoid seeing Amara half naked, but it didn't quite work, so he used his body to block her half naked state from their visitors gaze.

"Interrupting what? Nothing was going on. Nothing."

For the first time, Sesshomaru felt the urge to laugh. The scene he had walked upon was very hilarious. What Inuyasha didn't know, was he had witnessed the whole thing. He knew it was an accident, his brother filling up his female companion, but it was none the less funny. Inuyashas' shock, reddened face was an image he would keep with him for a long time.

"If you say so, but it sure didn't look like nothing to me, little brother."

Fixing the towel back, Amara glared at Sesshomaru as her own blush deepened.

"Shut up, FLUFFY. It was nothing but a freak accident. Don't read more into it than that."

He was much too amused to be annoyed by the nickname Amara liked to call him whenever she saw him now.

"Do not call me that."

"Why don't you bite my ass."

"I'm sure Inuyasha would be more obliged to do that for you than I."

Inuyasha was so embarrassed he was sure he was going to melt from the heat coming off his face.

"Ha Ha, Mr. Fluffy found a sense of humor. Too bad it's at a terrible time!"

"It is not my fault you do not share my amusement or that you were caught in such a precarious position."

Growling, Amara summoned her sword and charged Sesshomaru. Her embarrassment was through the roof. Honestly, she could die it was so bad.

"It was an accident, why can't you get that through your thick skull."

Dodging her attacks, Sesshomaru simply shrugged and as she came at him again, he caught her by the wrist and pulled her close to him.

"As a matter of fact, Little Miss Foxy, I am well aware of the fact that my brother's fondling your breast was an accident, considering I witnessed the whole thing."

Blinking, Amara's face flamed at the meaning of that. If he witnessed it all, that meant he saw her half naked!

"Ah, yes, I did see some of your..assets, Miss Amara."

With that said, Sesshomaru released Amara, turned and walked off, a slight smile donning his lips. He should come visit his brother and Amara more often, it could prove to be quite entertaining.

"Little Miss Foxy? Where did that come from?"

Biting her lip, she let out a whine. She couldn't believe Sesshomaru of all people saw her half naked, it was terrible.

"Wish I could burn the image out of his head."

Scoffing, she turned around to come face to face with Inuyasha and just like that, her earlier blush returned as the events from earlier sank in.

"So, you couldn't get in the water and swim with me, but you could grope me with no problem?"

Inuyashas' face exploded as he raised his hands and shook his head violently.

"No, no, no, I swear the groping was a complete accident. I didn't mean to, honest."

"uh-hu, suuuure."

"I'm being serious!"

Laughing, Amara reached out and patted his arm.

"It's okay, I know it was an accident. I just felt like giving you a hard time."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Inuyasha leaned against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes.

"Soooo..."

Amara waited for Inuyasha to open his eyes and look at her before she continued.

"Did you enjoy groping my breast?"

"AMARA!"

"I'm sorry."

Laughing, she apologized as she made her way to the other side of the tree to change back into her clothes. Slipping back into her light purple kimono and boots, Amara stepped back into Inuyashas' view and the first thing he noticed was the cleavage he could so easily see bulging up from the top. Blushing, he turned away; it wasn't always that noticeable, was it? Or was he just never that aware of it till now? Did touching her breast turn him into a total pervert now? Face palming, Inuyasha shook his head. What was he going to do now? Every time he looked at Amara all he could notice was the cleavage bouncing with every step she took and the fact that her kimono was a lot shorter than he recalled. Yep, he's turned into a big pervert.

* * *

Ever since the incident earlier this morning, there was this awkward silence between Inuyasha and Amara, one she didn't appreciate at all. As they walked, Inuyasha kept a slight distance behind her and every time she turned to look at him, he would quickly turn his head in the opposite direction of her. Popping out her bottom lip in a pout, she huffed. If he was going to act like that, fine. Stopping, she turned to fully face him, her hands on her hips.

"Alright Inuyasha, I've had just about enough of this."

Caught off guard by Amara's sudden change in attitude, Inuyasha paused.

"Had enough of what?"

"You're evasiveness. Ever since this morning you've done nothing but avoid eye contact with me. I'm fed up with it."

"I'm sorry Amara...it's just..I can't look at you without remembering what happened."

Saying that caused scarlet to cover his cheeks. It was difficult to look at her and not see her half-naked.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, it's just I can't get the image out of my head."

"That doesn't mean you have to avoid me. Sure, it was embarrassing, but it was an accident and I know that, so there's really nothing to worry about."

Sighing, Inuyasha nodded. She was right, he needed to be an adult about this.

"You're right and I'm sorry."

"Well, I forgive you, but only because I love you."

Offering him a smile, she turned back around and continued on down the road, but of course the peaceful moment was at an end. She felt a demon's aura approaching them fairly quickly, it's aura had a foul smell of poison to it.

"Careful Inuyasha, a demon is on its way and it's a poisonous one."

Inuyasha took up a defense pose behind Amara, watching the open areas around them for any sign of the demon.

"Can you tell where it's coming from?"

Closing her eyes to better concentrate, Amara focused on the demon, trying to pin point its exact location. At the exact moment she found it, the demon was already on them. Bursting up from the ground directly behind Inuyasha, the giant snake barred poison covered fangs at them.

"I feel your power, it shall be mine, along with your lives!"

The demon then went to bury his fangs in Inuyasha, but Amara wasn't having that. Her only thought to protect Inuyasha, Amara kicked his feet out from under him and in doing so, she made herself the target. The demon didn't miss a beat, as Inuyasha hit the ground, the snake simply averted his attack and latched onto Amara's left shoulder, puncturing her skin with his poisonous fangs. The snakes fangs cut clean through Amara's shoulder, the pain unbearable, she could already feel the poison entering her body, already feel the effects. Gripping her shoulder between its teeth, the snake demon hurled Amara against the nearest tree, where he kept her pinned. Gathering his bearings, Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground and turned to face Amara and the demon.

"Amara!"

"Stay back, Inuyasha! I can handle this."

Staying put was difficult, especially seeing Amara within the clutches of that demon, bleeding. But, she usually had her reasons for telling him to stay away and it usually meant she was going to use her Priestess abilities to kill the demon. Slowing her breathing, Amara held her arm out to the side and summoned her sword. As it materialized in her hand, she called on her priestess powers, her body glowing purple and her sword almost aflame with purification. Without a word, she plunged her sword into the demon's chest and watched as it exploded into a million purple specks from being purified. As the demon vanished, Amara slid down the trunk of the tree, barely landing on her feet. Reaching behind her, she gripped the tree to keep herself steady. The poison was fast working, already she was sick to her stomach, her vision blurry. Looking up, she was barley able to make out Inuyashas' form as he ran to her.

"Are you okay? That bite wound looks awful."

Amara tried to take a step forward, but her legs gave out on her. Catching her against him, Inuyasha knelt down and turned a worried look to her.

"What's wrong Amara?"

"Poison."

That was the only thing she said before she slipped into unconsciousness. Inuyasha was on the verge of panic. What was he going to do? He didn't know how to treat poison. Slipping his arms under her, he picked her up and cradled her close to his chest. She was burning with a fever already, he could feel the heat radiating off of her and her breathing was shallow, not to mention all the blood she had already lost and was still losing.

"I don't know what to do. Dammit, Amara...what do I do?"

Clutching her close, Inuyasha ran, hopefully he would find help. He didn't have to go far before he saw the outskirts of a village. Going to it went against everything in him, but he wouldn't let his petty fears or worries get in the way of saving Amara. If he had to face the humans to save the one person he couldn't live without, then he would without a second thought.

"Hold on Amara, I'm going to find you help."


	9. Enter Kikyo

Within the village, the Priestess called Kikyo was doing her usual rounds, when a sudden fuss erupted from several of the villagers. Curious about what was going on, she made her way to where the villagers had gathered. She didn't have to force her way to the front, she was well-respected and they allowed her passage. As she got to the front, the sight that met her was unexpected, considering who it was. Kikyo and Inuyasha recognized each other the second their eyes met. Taking her eyes off the half demon, Kikyo turned her gaze to the unconscious woman in his arms.

"What happened to her?"

"We were attacked by a demon and in protecting me, she got herself poisoned. Please, I'm begging you, help her."

Reaching out, Kikyo placed her hand on Amara's forehead, her eyes widening at how hot she was to the touch.

"She's burning with a fever like nothing I've seen before. The poison is dangerous and it looks like the demon injected a lethal amount into her system."

Ears flattening, Inuyasha hugged Amara close.

"Isn't there anything you can do for her?"

Looking Inuyasha in the eyes, Kikyo felt a twinge of sorrow on his behalf. This woman was apparently important to him, she could see the emotions in his eyes, the way he held her and begged for her help. She remembered these two. About a month ago, she had mistakenly shot the man, thinking he was attacking innocent people and going for the girl he now held in his arms. It had been a mistake that the woman had made sure she regretted. These two were extremely close, they depended upon one another, she couldn't possibly turn her back to them.

"Follow me and I will do everything in my power to save your friend."

Nodding, Inuyasha followed the priestess through the village and to a small hut, where she instructed him to lay Amara down.

"Now, I must ask you to step out while I treat her."

Stepping out wasn't something he wanted to do, but he wouldn't argue. Taking Amara's hand, he squeezed it tightly.

"Fight for me, Amara. I need you to fight this. You know I couldn't bare it if I lost you."  
With one final squeeze to her hand, Inuyasha let go and stepped out of the hut. Leaving was the hardest thing he's ever done. Stepping to the side, he sat down with his back against the wall of the hut. Once again Amara was on the verge of death because of him. How many times would she allow herself to be hurt, saving him? How many times would he allow it? He didn't understand her need to place herself in danger on his account. Didn't she know how much he needed her? How he would never, ever be able to forgive himself if she died protecting him? Amara was his world, had been from the very moment he set eyes on her. He couldn't lose her. Ten years ago she almost died taking a hit that was meant for him and now here she was once again, fighting a poison that had been for him.

"I should be the one laying there in pain, not her."

Covering his face up with his hands, Inuyasha sat in silence and waited for the Priestess to come out with news.

* * *

The next day, Kikyo came out of the hut with good and bad news.

"I've done all I can. Most of the poison is gone, but I was unable to rid all of it from her system."

"What's that mean? Is she going to be okay?"

"Her life is no longer in danger."

Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh at that. At least she was okay.

"But, I suggest she get plenty of bed rest and not move around a lot. Her moving around could very well reverse what I've done."

"Reverse it?"

"Yes, if she gets her blood pumping, it can cause the remaining poison to spread throughout her body before the medicine has time to cure her."

"So, as long as she stays put and takes the medicine, she'll be okay?"

Nodding, Kikyo agreed.

"I think, for Amara's sake, you two should stay in the village until the poison has completely left her system. It's not wise for you two to continue your travels while she is sick. I can set you up in an empty hut not far from mine."

Staying in the village was something Inuyasha didn't want to do, but he would for Amara. If her staying here and resting until she was better was what they had to do, then they would.

"How long do you believe it will be before the medicine takes effect?"

"On the safe side, I would suggest about a month. She was hit with a fatal dose of poison, in all honesty, it should have killed her within minutes. I haven't the slightest idea how she managed to fight it, but she did and I do not wish to see her fall ill again."

"She's a half demon, as I am."

"I know. I remember seeing her true form a month ago. Which I never did apologize for shooting you that day."

Inuyasha paused in his thoughts and turned his gaze back to Kikyo. She was sincere about being sorry. Not sure how to take it, he shrugged in response.

"Ah, it's okay. You're not the first to attack me and I highly doubt you'll be the last."

As he started to make his way inside the hut to Amara, Kikyo grabbed hold of his hand and looked at him with a serious look in her eyes.

"I will never hurt you again, I promise."

Unsure of how to respond to that, he simply nodded, pulled his hand free of hers and went to sit beside Amara and wait for her to wake. Though as he sat there, all he could manage to think about was how Kikyo had taken his hand without flinching. Only one other person had touched him without a care in the world, only one who had treated him like a real person and it was the woman laying in front of him.

* * *

Three days later, Amara woke from her fever induced sleep. Though most of the poison was out of her system, what was left was potent enough to still cause her to spike fevers often. Still fairly sick, Amara reached out, frowning until she found what she was looking for, Inuyashas' hand. He was sitting right beside her and had fallen into a light sleep, but the feel of her hand on his woke him.

"Amara?"

"Hey there. How are you?"

Inuyasha scoffed at her question and laced their fingers together.

"Me? I should be asking you that question. You're the one that almost died, again."

Amara just shrugged his words off.

"But, I didn't, so it's all okay."

"The hell it is! Jesus, Amara, why do you keep taking fatal hits for me? I can't handle thinking you're going to die because of me."

Sighing, Amara looked over at Inuyasha, allowing all she felt for him to show in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't help it. When I see you in danger, my mind kind of shuts down and the only thing I can think of is saving you. I don't think clearly when I see you're about to get hurt."

And just how the hell was he supposed to stay mad at her now? He couldn't, that was all there was to it. Besides, he couldn't be angry at her for doing something he would have done in her place.

"I can't stay mad at you for long, can I?"

Smiling, Amara shook her head. They were in the same boat. He couldn't be mad at her for long and she couldn't be mad at him long.

"Can you help me outside? I would like to get up and walk a little, my limbs are so stiff."

"I wouldn't doubt it, you've been out for four days."

Moving closer to her, Inuyasha slipped his arm around her and helped her to her feet. Sure enough, she was a little unsteady, but Inuyasha kept her up right.

"Kikyo set us up a little hut of our own until you get better. She thinks we should stay here for a few weeks so she can continue to administer your medicine and make sure that its doing it's job."

Amara frowned at Inuyasha.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes, the priestess that saved you. She said you've still got a good amount of poison in your system and that you should take it easy. So, as soon as I get you over to the hut, your laying down and resting. I don't want you getting sick again."

Rolling her eyes, Amara nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

Inuyasha shot a glare at her from the corner of his eye as they stepped out of the hut door.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me."

The second they stepped out of the hut, Amara came face to face with Kikyo. There she stood, looking exactly like she did a month ago. Her brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and the trademark, red and white kimono. Amara noticed the bow and arrows strapped over her shoulder as well as the basket of herbs she had in her arms. Amara's emerald orbs met Kikyo's brown ones and you could feel the tension rise.

"What in the hell is she doing here?"

"Amara, she's the one who saved your life."

"What?"

SHE saved her life? Amara wasn't sure what to say. The last time she'd seen Kikyo was when she shot Inuyasha. Just the reminder made her blood boil. What pissed her off the most though, was that she was now in the woman's debt.

"I realize the last time we met, we didn't part on good terms. But, I also know I was in the wrong and you had every right to do what you did. I don't begrudge you at all."

Good, cause Amara wasn't about to apologize for kicking the woman's ass for shooting Inuyasha. Nope, it was not going to happen.

"Can I ask, why you bothered to save me?"

Kikyo's gaze went from Amara to land on Inuyasha, where a small smile flirted with her lips, something Amara didn't miss nor did she like. The way Kikyo looked at Inuyasha made Amara glare at her murderously.

"I couldn't very well deny you help, especially the way Inuyasha pleaded for your life."

Blinking, Amara turned her head to look at a blushing Inuyasha. Her jealous induced rage faded into the background.

"You pleaded for me?"

Flustered, Inuyasha turned his gaze away from her.

"You sound so surprised. Of course I pleaded, you know I can't lose you."

His admission caused her eyes to fill with tears. Over the last ten years, Inuyasha had grown closer to her, so much that he did open up and even admitted to his need of her. But, never did she expect him to admit such a thing in front of others. It overwhelmed her and sent her emotions all out of whack. She could barely control her tears as they gathered to the brim of her eyelids, dangerously close to spilling over. Catching the scent of her tears, Inuyasha turned his gaze back to her, almost balking at seeing her eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Amara simply pressed her forehead against him and closed her eyes, letting the tears spill over.

"It's nothing."

Taking his hand, Inuyasha pressed his palm against her cheek.

"Nothing my ass. Amara, you're burning up."

"The fever has spiked again. Quickly, we must get her off her feet."

Lifting Amara up into his arms, Inuyasha held her as he followed Kikyo to the hut they would be staying at.


	10. An Emotional Breakdown

A whole month passed by and still, Amara was on bed rest. Kikyo had to double the herbs she was putting in the medicine and in doing so, it caused Amara to sleep for long periods of time. Inuyasha stayed by her side, bathing her face in cool water as her fever spiked, hating himself for allowing her to end up in this condition.

"I am so sorry Amara."

Amara managed to break through the fog in her mind from the medicine and fever just enough to hear Inuyasha.

"Don't blame yourself Inuyasha. This is my fault, not yours."

"You wouldn't be in this mess if you weren't protecting me."

"Inuyasha."

Lifting her hand up, she placed her palm against Inuyashas' cheek and offered him a small smile.

"I will always protect you."

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha covered her hand with his as he tried to control his anger.

"Promise me something."

"What?"

Opening his eyes, he stared straight into hers.

"Don't EVER put yourself in harms way for my sake again."

"Inuyasha.."

"No, promise me."

But, she couldn't. How could she possibly promise him that?

"I can't."

Sighing with frustration, Inuyasha pulled her hand from his face and just held it in his lap.

"How would you feel if I was constantly putting my life on the line to save you?"

"I wouldn't like it."

"Exactly! Don't you see that's how I feel? I can't stand being the reason your hurt."

"I am sorry, but I will not make a promise to you that I can't keep."

"Why not?!"

Didn't he know already? After all these years, was her feelings for him unclear?

"I thought it was obvious already. Inuyasha, you're the only thing I care about in this world. You're more important to me than life itself and that's why I refuse to make a promise I can never keep."

Several minutes went by, then Inuyasha got to his feet. He still had a hold of Amara's hand, so she squeezed his fingers as he stood.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get you some more fruit, since it's the only thing besides the medicine you can keep down."

Releasing her hand, he walked out of the hut. Laying there, Amara stared after him, then turned her gaze to the corner of the room. There sat several baskets of fruit that he had just brought in yesterday. Inuyasha had lied to her.

* * *

He didn't go far. No matter how frustrated he was with Amara, he wouldn't take off and leave her. So, needing some time alone to think, he went to a small clearing at the edge of the forest. From there he could still see the hut Amara was in and have his privacy as well. Sitting there, he pondered on Amara's words.

_'You're the only thing I care about in this world. You're more important to me than life itself '_

Did she really care about him that much? Was it possible?

_'I thought it was obvious already.'_

_'When I see you in danger, my mind kind of shuts down and the only thing I can think of is saving you. I don't think clearly when I see you're about to get hurt'_

Did she believe she was the only one who felt that way? He needed her just as much as she needed him. She was just as important to him. But of course, how could she believe that? He was constantly letting her fall in harm's way.

"You can't keep beating yourself up."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Inuyasha turned to look at the one who spoke.

"Kikyo?"

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"No, I don't care."

Moving to his side, Kikyo sat down next to him and looked out to the sky.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

Inuyasha knew she was speaking of Amara, it was the only person she could be talking about.

"She's my best friend, has been for ten years now. She's the only one who ever gave me a chance, who didn't judge me on sight. From the beginning, Amara's been there for me and she's never left my side."

And even though he didn't say the words, that was his way of saying he did love her. Placing her hand on his arm, Kikyo waited for him to look at her.

"She's not the only one anymore, Inuyasha. I accept you as you are."

Inuyasha was speechless. He wasn't sure what to say in return, but Kikyo didn't stay to hear anything. Giving him a soft smile, she got up and walked back to the village, with Inuyasha staring after her with a dumbfounded look on his face. From that moment on, everything was going to change.

* * *

Stumbling, Amara made her way back to her bedding, where she should have stayed in the first place. Now, she felt terrible, not only because of the poison that was still within her, but from what she just saw. Inuyasha was talking to Kikyo, opening up to her. She could tell by the look on his face, the softness in his eyes, that he was telling her something personal. It had taken her four months to break through the barrier in his heart and convince him that he could trust her and confide in her. How could he open up to Kikyo after just one month? Perhaps she was being childish, but she didn't like the looks of Inuyasha and Kikyo together. The sight sent a pain so profound through her heart she could barely breathe. Jealousy turned its ugly head within her, an emotion she's never felt before.

"This was an awful idea."

Staying in this village was a mistake and Amara had no desire to stay here, especially not if she was going to lose Inuyasha. No, she refused to lose him, she would not allow it. Forcing herself to her feet, she peeled off the horrid priestess outfit Kikyo had her wearing and pulled on her own kimono. One of the women in the village had cleaned the blood off her clothes and even fixed the tears in it. She was just in the process of pulling on her boots when Inuyasha entered the hut. She saw panic and concern enter his eyes as he looked at the bedding and saw her gone, then looked at her fully dressed and up.

"What are you doing?"

"I feel better Inuyasha. We can leave now and be on our way."

She felt better his ass. Inuyasha knew she was flat-out lying. It wasn't possible, she was pale and perspiration dotted her forehead. Her face was flushed with a fever and he knew it was taking all her strength to stay on her feet.

"Do you think I'm blind?"

"Inuyasha, honestly.."

"No. This isn't up for discussion. We are staying here until all that damn poison is out of your system."

She'd been trying so hard to hold her emotions back, the way she was feeling. But, Inuyashas' refusal to leave or even listen to her, brought it all out.

"Is that the real reason? My health?"

Her question confused him. Why would she even ask that?

"Of course it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Amara what's wrong with you?"

"You can't stand to be around other people. You hate crowded places, especially villages. Yet, now you want to stay in one?"

"For you. I'm staying here to make sure you get the care you need."

"Maybe at first that was your reason, but I don't believe it's the case anymore. You see, I think the reason you wont leave is because of Kikyo."

That completely caught Inuyasha off guard. What was Amara talking about? Why would she even think that?

"Kikyo? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two earlier today. The way you looked when you talked to her, opened up and I know that's what you were doing, I could tell by the look on your face."

A look he had only ever showed to her. His eyes were soft and sad as he looked at Kikyo and talked, he had allowed her to see inside him. She even touched him and he allowed it. The thought that Kikyo was working her way inside him, terrified Amara. What if she did make her way into his heart, what would happen then? Would Kikyo push her out of the picture? She couldn't bare the thought, it was much to painful. Clutching her chest, Amara felt her heart pounding, which caused her to start breathing heavily. Pushing away from the wall, Amara collapsed to her knees.

"Amara!"

Rushing towards her, Inuyasha knelt in front of her and grabbed her upper arms to keep her up right. Being this close to her, he could feel the heat radiating off her, hear her heart pounding and feel her pulse beating extremely fast. Why wasn't she getting any better? It seemed she was just getting worse.

"Kikyo!"

"NO!"

Amara's cry startled Inuyasha. Her fingers gripped his shirt tightly and when she looked up at him, he felt his own heart-break. Her eyes were filled with tears and betrayal.

"Why, Inuyasha? Why are you trying to leave me?"

"I would never leave you, Amara. Why would you even think that?"

Her tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks like rivers. Her body shaking with her sobs; she cried as if her heart were broken.

"Why can't you love me?"

It was like being doused with ice water. Her words tore through him like talons, ripping and tearing everything inside him.

"Amara.."

"Keep her still, Inuyasha."

He didn't need to look to see who it was. Kikyo came up to them and knelt next to Amara, a cup of what looked like tea in her hands.

"Amara, you need to drink this. It will help you."

"No...no, it wont. You just want me out-of-the-way so you can have Inuyasha."

"That is not true and even if it were, do you think Inuyasha would sit by and allow me to harm the person he loves most?"

That brought on another flood of tears.

"He doesn't love me."

This wasn't working. Giving Inuyasha an apologetic look, Kikyo took Amara's chin in her hand and tipped her head back. Pressing the cup to Amara's lips, she tipped the liquid slowly down Amara's throat until it was all gone. Within seconds, the medicine took effect. Becoming drowsy, Amara fell forward against Inuyashas' chest, her eyelids slowly closing.

"I love you..."

Was the last thing she said before the medicine completely took its effect and knocked her out cold.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?"

That was a question he couldn't answer. He couldn't take his eyes off Amara's tear-stained face. She was so, broken.

"Why did she act like that?"

"It was the poison inside her. When the demon bit into Amara and injected her with his poison, he sent a part of himself with it."

"But Amara killed that demon."

"That doesn't matter. So long as the poison remains within her, so will he."

"So, until then, she's going to keep having these episodes?"

"Hopefully, the herbs I picked keep it under control, but unless she stays still, I'm afraid they will continue."

Inuyasha tightened his arms around Amara and held her close to his chest with his cheek resting against hers. Never in the past ten years that he's been with her, has he saw her so broken. Even if the cause was the poison, her pain had been real enough.

"She was so hurt, Kikyo, so heart broken."

"The demon's poison causes a person to start living their personal nightmare. Apparently losing you, is something Amara fears above everything else."

Once again, he was responsible for her pain. Gently, he picked Amara up and laid her back in bed.

"If she stays asleep, will that help?"

"Yes. If she were to stay asleep, then it would help a great deal. This way, she's staying still and isn't kicking the poison up. The medicine would work a whole lot quicker."

Nodding, Inuyasha brushed the wet strands of hair that clung to Amara's face away. He didn't want to make her stay asleep, but from all indications, that's the only thing that was going to save her.

"Very well."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Kikyo gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know this is hard for you, but it will only be a couple weeks and we'll allow her to stay awake long enough to eat and for you two to talk before giving her the medicine again."

Inuyasha didn't respond, just nodded his head. Taking that as a sign that he wished to be alone, Kikyo left the hut.

"Sister, why don't you use the jewel to save that woman?"

"Because she is a half demon, if I tried to help her with the jewel, I could end up purifying the demon part of her or worse, kill her."

Not to mention, even if she did manage to use the jewel, she had no idea what the consequences of that would be. The jewel was dangerous.


	11. A Heart To Heart

Several hours later, Amara woke with a massive headache. Wincing at the pain, she placed her hand against her head and sighed.

"Amara?"

Cracking open an eye, Amara turned her head to look at Inuyasha, who quiet frankly, looked like hell.

"Inuyasha, you look awful. You okay?"

He shook his head at her question and stared her directly in the eyes. At least now, they weren't filled with the pain he saw earlier.

"Do you remember anything from this morning?"

"This morning?"

Frowning, she thought back. Just as she was about to tell him no, it all came rushing back to her. The scene she witnessed between him and Kikyo and her childish actions. She wasn't sure why she overreacted like she did. It was unreasonable, besides, she had no right...what claim did she have over Inuyasha anyway? None, he wasn't hers and if he wanted to be with someone, who was she to stop him? The thought though, of him being with anyone else, was enough to break her heart. Sadness overwhelmed her and she placed her hand over her heart as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I do."

Inuyasha saw how her face changed from slightly confused to complete dejection. Her eyes weren't full of the happiness and love he was so used to seeing and her whole body language screamed with depression. Her heart-broken words kept resounding inside his head.

_'Why can't you love me?'_

All these years, has she really believed he didn't care for her? Didn't love her?

"Don't you realize how important you are to me?"

His words made her want to look at him, but she didn't want him to see the tears she held back. Why was she being so emotional? He had just talked to Kikyo, that's all, it wasn't like he confessed his undying love for the woman or even kissed her. She was so frustrated with herself right now.

"I know I'm important to you."

"I doubt that, considering what you said earlier today."

The reminder made Amara wince. Her own words coming back to her. She left herself wide open.

"I was delusional. Being poisoned and having a constant fever will do that to a person."

"Perhaps, but the pain I saw in your eyes, that was real."

Amara kept her gaze averted. He was right, it was all real. Her feelings, her pain, every single bit of it was true.

"Do you honestly believe that after ten years, I don't love you?"

She could act like that didn't mean anything to her, but Inuyasha saw the way her eyes darted towards him then away real quick.

"I know I've never said the words aloud to you before, but I have in other ways. When I tell you I can't lose you, how much you mean to me. That's my way of saying, I love you."

Tears gathered in her eyes again. That may be true, but he didn't share her feelings completely. For ten years, Amara's found herself falling for Inuyasha. That's why she threw herself in harm's way for him, that's why she beat the hell out of anyone who insulted him. All she wanted to do was protect him, make him happy, she loved him that much.

_'If you truly love someone, you'll let them go. If they come back to you, then it's meant to be, if they don't, then they were never yours to begin with.'_

Sighing, Amara closed her eyes, the tears she held back slipping down her cheeks. Reaching out, she took Inuyashas' hand.

"You're so silly, Inuyasha. I know you love me, like you said, it shows in all you do and say. I never doubted that."

"But, you asked me why I wouldn't love you."

Biting her lip, she forced herself to look at Inuyasha, making herself smile just a little through her tears.

"Like I said, I was delusional. I don't know why I said half of that shit."

Inuyasha didn't believe her. Reaching out, he wiped the tears from her cheek, looking into her emerald orbs, which were swimming with tears and sadness.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm simply tired, that's all."

Emotionally exhausted was more like it, but she wouldn't allow herself to worry Inuyasha furthermore. Squeezing her hand, Inuyasha gritted his teeth together. She was lying to him. He could tell something was bothering her.

"Amara, your eyes are an open book and right now their telling me that something is wrong. What have I done to hurt you so much?"

Before either Amara or Inuyasha could say another word, Kikyo interrupted them.

"It's time for your medicine, Amara."

Though all she's done so far is help her, Amara couldn't help the wave of rage and dislike that coursed through her at Kikyo's presence. It took everything she had not to glare the woman down as she approached them.

"Inuyasha can give it to me."

Pausing, Kikyo gave Amara a slightly confused look, but didn't argue.

"As you wish."

Handing Inuyasha the cup of tea with the medicine in it, Kikyo started out of the hut.

"You still going with me later, Inuyasha?"

"I promised you I would, didn't I?"

Smiling, Kikyo gave Amara one last look, before stepping outside. Something about that look just didn't set well with Amara, it was like she was challenging her.

"What are you two doing?"

Slipping his arm behind her, Inuyasha helped Amara sit up so she could drink her tea.

"Nothing really. She asked me if I would go with her to this other village to kill a demon."

"And you said yes?"

Nodding, Inuyasha placed the cup in her hands and made her drink it.

"I couldn't very well deny her request."

"Sure you could, it's a simple two letter word called, no."

Placing the now empty cup to the side, Inuyasha sighed.

"Amara, you have to let go of the grudge you have against her. She's already apologized for her mistake. Just let it go already."

It took her a second to realize what he was talking about. He still thought she didn't like Kikyo over shooting him that time. Strangely enough, that wasn't the case now. At this moment, her reason for hating the woman, was the simple fact that she was trying to come between them. But of course, Inuyasha didn't see that. Closing her eyes, Amara laid back down.

"Just be careful Inuyasha."

Caressing her hair back, Inuyasha placed a kiss against her forehead before getting to his feet.

"I will. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Amara watched him leave, her heart aching. Closing her eyes so she could sleep, Amara whispered three little words as she drifted off.

"I love you."


	12. Kikyo's Plan And Miku's Discovery

"Amara absolutely loathes me."

Inuyasha and Kikyo had left the village directly after he said his goodbyes to Amara. Going down the road, Inuyasha paused at Kikyo's words and turned to look at her.

"I wouldn't say she loathes you."

Kikyo gave him a disbelieving look and he couldn't blame her. Hell, he didn't even believe what he said.

"Okay, so she loathes you, but I'm sure she'll get over it. You just have to give her some time."

"She really does love you. It's so obvious in the way she looks at you."

A small blush formed across Inuyashas' cheeks at that. Turning his gaze away from her, he shrugged.

"I know that."

Sure, he thought he knew. Amara's love for him went deeper than he expected and it was sad how oblivious he was of it. Kikyo planned to keep it that way. Glancing down at the jewel she kept hidden within her robes, she allowed a small smile to take form. If she could talk Inuyasha into wishing on the jewel, of becoming human, she could be free of it forever. That's all she's wanted, to be a normal woman and live a normal life. But, in order for her to carry out that goal, she needed Inuyasha.

"She's very protective of you."

Inuyashas' eyes softened as he thought of Amara. That she was, always has been.

"Yes, as I am her. For ten years all we've had is each other and we protect one another."

"With your very own lives if it comes down to it, right?"

Inuyasha simply nodded, though he wasn't all that crazy about the idea.

"I don't want to live in a world without her. She's the light to my darkness. Without her, everything would be dark and lifeless. Before Amara came into my life, I didn't know happiness nor did I know laughter. She's the only reason I am alive today."

Coming between the two could become quite the task, but Kikyo wouldn't give up.

"You feel so strongly about her because she's the only person who has been kind to you, correct?"

"That has a whole lot to do with it, yes."

"Well, that has changed."

With her words, Kikyo did something completely out of character; she took Inuyashas' hand into hers and before Inuyasha could figure out what she was up to, she leaned forward and kissed him smack dab on the lips.

"I'm here for you now."

With a tiny grin, Kikyo laced their fingers together and without another word, she pulled Inuyasha forward and continued on. Kikyo seemed content enough, but Inuyasha was far from it. He wasn't sure what to make of her kissing him or the way she held his hand. All he could do was think back to Amara. He was used to her doing things like this...only her. What was he supposed to do? Mind completely blown, he allowed Kikyo to pull him with her down the road as his mind spun with thoughts. At the end, all he could think was, how Amara would react when she found out.

_She flipped shit because she thought you were going to leave her earlier. Do you want to see her sobbing and hurt again?_

No, he never wanted to see her look that way again. It would be better if he never mentioned the kiss to her.

_Since when did you hide anything from Amara? When she finds out, it will break her heart._

Inuyasha clinched his teeth together, wishing his conscience had a body so he could throttle it. She wouldn't find out.

* * *

-Back At The Village- 

The sounds of someone moving around brought Amara out of her sleep.

"Inuyasha?"

"No, sorry. They haven't returned yet."

Sighing, Amara turned her head to look at who was talking.

"Who are you?"

"OH! How rude of me. My name is Miku and I'm here to take care of you while Kikyo is away."

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Amara trained her gaze on the woman. About her height, she had long blonde hair and deep, sapphire blue eyes. But what confused Amara was her scent. On the outside she looked completely human, but her scent gave off the smell of demon, a half-demon to be exact.

"How are you concealing your demon features so well?"

Her question caused Miku to pause in her movements and look at Amara with slight surprise.

"I can choose whether to show my true features. How did you know I wasn't human?"

"Your scent."

Miku rose a brow as she made her way to Amara's side. Looking at her, she seemed human herself. Her blood-red hair was fanned out around her and her emerald-green eyes were clouded over by sadness and sleep. Taking a seat beside her, Miku tilted her head to the side as she thought. Should she ask or not?

"You're staring at me awful hard, may I ask why?"

Miku blushed at Amara's question. She could have been less obvious in her stare. Smiling, she scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry, I was merely thinking, that's all."

"You trying to figure out what I am now?"

Well, at least she didn't have to ask. Miku simply nodded in response and sighing, Amara pushed herself up.

"I suppose it's only fair. I'm like you, a half-demon."

Wrinkling her nose in confusion, Miku frowned.

"But you don't smell like one. Your scent is that of a human."

Amara cracked a smile at that.

"Like you, I can hide my demon half as well."

"I can only hide it from the humans, I couldn't hope to mask my scent from demons like you do."

Bringing her fingers up to the moon shaped crest she wore around her neck, Amara touched it lightly.

"My mother is the reason I'm able to hide it so well. She poured her spiritual powers into this crest for my sake. So long as I wear it, no demon will ever know the difference."

Dumbfounded, Miku stared at Amara with her mouth hanging open. Her mother sounded like a priestess, but that couldn't be possible...could it?  
"you're mother was a priestess?"

At Amara's nod of confirmation, Miku couldn't hide her astonishment.

"OH MY GOD! That's unheard of. Does that mean you possess those same powers?"

"Yes, I also have the ability to use spiritual powers and purify demons."

Part demon and part priestess. Something like this has never happened before and Miku couldn't contain her amazement.

"Do you have any idea how freaking awesome that is?"

Miku's reaction to this was fairly amusing and Amara found herself smiling for the first time in a month.

"It's pretty awesome. I particularly like seeing the demon's reactions when they find out and right before I kill them."

Laughing, Miku leaned forward with her hands on her knees.

"I can only imagine! The poor bastards probably died in a state of confusion."

"I'm sure plenty have."

For about an hour, Miku and Amara talked and in that time, Amara managed to share in Miku's laughter. The woman was quite random and very talkative. Amara liked her already.

"So, that man you're with, what's his name again?"

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah, that's right. What's your relationship, if you don't mind my asking."

"I don't mind. He's my best friend. We've traveled together for over ten years."

Miku's eyes widened at that. Ten years? That was a long time.

"wow, that's long. You two must be awful close then?"

Amara shrugged then, the depression she was able to blot out for an hour crawled back in.

"We used to be."

From her tone of voice and the look of sadness on her face, Miku knew she stirred up a touchy subject.

"used to be?"

Nodding, Amara drew up her legs and laid her chin on her knees.

"Ever since I got sick and Kikyo came into our lives, it seems as though I'm losing him. Not to mention the fact I've been here for a month and still don't seem to be getting better. All that damned medicine she keeps serving me does is make me sleep all the fucking time."

Speaking of medicine, Amara's dose was overdue.

"Ah shiiit. I forgot all about your medicine."

Scrambling to her feet, Miku rushed around the hut searching for the herbs and tea she was supposed to make for Amara. She felt bad for her.

"I do find it odd that she's been spending so much time with him."

Amara glared as her jealousy spiked thinking about Kikyo with Inuyasha.

"I think she's planning something. Before they left, she made sure to let me know Inuyasha was going with her to another village and gave me the most spiteful look. I swear it was like she was challenging me."

Miku listened as she stoked the fire to heat the water. That didn't sound like Kikyo, but then again, ever since Inuyasha came to the village, she hasn't acted right. It also didn't make any sense that Amara wasn't getting any better after a month. The fields were overflowing with herbs especially for poison. Curiosity overcame her and she grabbed the basket with the herbs in it she was to crush up and add to Amara's tea. Picking through it, Miku grew suspicious and began to see that their priestess Kikyo, wasn't so pure. The basket was full of medicinal herbs, but not a single one treated poison.


	13. Amara's Recovery And Heartbreak

-A Week Later-

"It's been over a week and still there is no sign of the demon. I think we should head back to the village, I'm worried about Amara."

Kikyo had to hide her glare at the mere mention of Amara. Putting on a smile, she turned to Inuyasha and assured him.

"I'm sure she's just fine, Inuyasha. Miku is taking care of her and she knows just as much about medicine as I do."

Inuyasha was about to protest, but Kikyo stopped him with a finger pressed to his lips.

"Trust me on this. I can't possibly leave this village for the demon to torment any longer. It's my job as a priestess to protect the innocent and I can't with good conscience leave until the threat is gone."

How he wanted to disagree, but he wouldn't. She was right, that was her job and he couldn't leave her here to deal with it on her own. Reaching out, he tucked a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"I trust you, I'm just anxious. I've never been away from her this long and it wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't still so ill."

"I understand, but I promise, she'll be just fine."

Nodding, Inuyasha let her pull away from him. He watched her as the village children surrounded her. She was precious to children, no matter if she knew them or not. Watching her, he couldn't help but smile, which didn't make sense to him. How was it Kikyo was causing him to feel a touch of happiness? For ten years, only Amara was able to elicit such a reaction out of him. Amara has always been the center of his happiness, the center of his world, but perhaps she wasn't the only one anymore. Could he find happiness with someone other than her? As he followed Kikyo's movements, he remembered her kiss from a week ago.

_'I'm here for you now.'_

Her words made his heart beat a little faster, caused him to feel a way he only ever felt around Amara, she made him happy.

Nightfall came and still, the demon hadn't shown. Inuyasha went outside to sit under the stars and think. Earlier, he let his thoughts get away from him, but what he felt was the truth. He cared for Kikyo and being around her made him happy. He should be excited that another woman would want to be around him and touch him. That someone other than his best friend could stand to be touched by a half-demon. The longer he thought about Kikyo that way, the more he felt guilty. For some reason, in the back of his mind, thoughts of Amara kept popping up. Why did he feel like he was betraying her?

_She loves you, yet you push it aside._

"She doesn't feel that way towards me."

_You are one blind fool._

Growling, Inuyasha cursed his inner thoughts. Why did they proceed to torment him? To tell him things that weren't true. Amara didn't love him like that, she would have already told him if she did. They've been together for ten years and she's never mentioned of such feelings.

"Inuyasha?"

Pulled away from his thoughts, Inuyasha turned to look at Kikyo. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't have to force his smile as he nodded.

"Yes, just thinking, that's all."

"Must be important, considering how deep in thought you were."

Inuyasha just shrugged in response.

"Nah, not really."

Grinning at him, Kikyo shook her head and laughed. He could be so silly sometimes.

"Well, if the demon doesn't show tonight, I've decided we will leave in the morning."

That was a relief. He needed to see how Amara was doing.

"That sounds good."

"You should get some sleep though, I know you haven't much since we've been here."

"Don't worry, I will."

She walked away then and still, his thoughts bombarded him with nonsense. He would fix it as soon as he got back to Amara. He'd flat-out ask her how she felt about him and when she denied being in love with him, that would show his inner thoughts how stupid they were.

* * *

"This is amazing!"

Stretching out, Amara laughed and flopped back in the grass with the sun beating down on her. It felt great to be able to get out of the hut and actually move around without getting nauseous and her fever spiking.

"I don't know what you did, Miku, but I feel terrific."

Laughing, Miku stood beside Amara, shaking her head.

"I didn't do anything aside from give you the medicine you needed."

The CORRECT medicine. After realizing that none of the herbs in the basket were for poison, Miku had took it upon herself to pick the right herbs and administer it. It was obviously the key, considering just hours after giving it, Amara felt better than she had all month.

"This is great, now Inuyasha and I don't have to stay here anymore. I can take him far away from that Kikyo."

Sitting down beside Amara, Miku agreed.

"That's true. He can't use your health as an excuse this time."

Her moment of happiness died at that. What if he had just used her health as an excuse to stay around Kikyo? Would he leave with her when he came back or would he try to come up with another reason to stay? What would she do if he did that? Covering her eyes up with her arm to block out the sun, Amara sighed heavily.

"I don't think I could handle it if he wanted to stay. It'd break my heart into a million pieces."

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

Blushing, Amara scoffed at that.

"He'd never look at me the same again. If I told him I was in love with him, things between us would change."

"And just what do you think is going to happen if you let Kikyo wiggle her way inside his heart? She'll keep you and Inuyasha away from one another until the day she dies."

Amara knew that already. Miku had told her that when she took a second look at the herbs she was supposed to give her, that none of it treated poison. All it was doing was keeping her fevers down and keeping her asleep. Pretty much, Kikyo had found a good way to keep her from getting in the way of her and Inuyasha.

"I knew she was up to something."

"It can't be anything good, if she went so far as to keep you drugged and unconscious all the time."

Amara had half a mind to beat the shit out of the woman for doing that to her. she was so pissed at Kikyo, all she could think about was choking her.

"Amara! Sister Kikyo and Inuyasha are back."

The news caused Amara to jerk up from the ground. He was back! Getting to her feet, she took Miku's hand, pulled her up and drug her off to the village with her. It was enough to make her temporarily forget her anger, the thought of seeing Inuyasha. A week was just way too long. Running through the village with Miku in tow, Amara felt a burst of happiness as she saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

But, it was short lived. As she got closer, she saw that Inuyasha and Kikyo's hands were clasped together, their fingers laced, just like he used to hold hers. The pain that shot through her was so abrupt, it forced her to come to a screeching halt. She stopped so fast, that Miku bumped into her.

"Amara, what's wrong?"

As Miku asked the question, she looked over at Inuyasha and Kikyo and her sapphire eyes spotted the two holding hands. Amara's fingers loosened around Miku's and fell away. Her gaze shot back to Amara's face and she winced at the pain she saw in her eyes. Miku could almost hear the girls heart splinter into a billion pieces as she stared at the man she loved holding another woman's hand.

"Amara?"

Inuyashas' head shot up as he heard Amara's voice call out to him and his golden gaze searched for her within the crowd of villagers. Finally, he spotted her, standing not far from him. She looked great. Her face was a little flushed, but it wasn't a feverish flush. Her skin wasn't pale and she just didn't look sick like she did when he left her a week ago. Joy and happiness filled him at seeing her standing on her own. Releasing Kikyo's hand, he made his way to her.

"My God, it's a miracle."

Reaching her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Burying his face against her neck, he tightened his arms around her. He was beyond happy to see her and the fact she was healthy again made it that much better. When his arms closed around her, Amara shook off the pain and hugged him back. She locked her arms around him in a death grip, not intending to let him go anytime soon. Now, Kikyo on the other hand, was completely taken back by Amara's recovery. She stood there, staring at Amara and Inuyasha, shock covering her features. There was no way she was up and moving around. The medicine was supposed to keep her bed ridden. It wasn't possible. Feeling eyes boring into her, she tore her gaze away from the two embracing, to see Miku glaring at her with contempt and suspicion. So, she figured it out, did she. Obviously, Kikyo underestimated Miku's skills.

"Amara, I'm glad you are feeling better."

At Kikyo's voice, Amara took a tiny step away from Inuyasha, but made sure her arms remained around him and his around her.

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Amara, that's no way to talk to her. She tended to you for a whole month."

"No, Inuyasha she's right. I tended to her for a month and got no where. Apparently, Miku is much better with healing and dealing with medicine, more so than even I am. In just a week, she managed to accomplish what I couldn't."

Miku had to force herself not to call Kikyo out on her deceit.

"It was just merely finding the correct herbs to use."

As she said correct, she shot Kikyo a dirty look, letting her know that Miku knew what she had done.

"She's healthy now Inuyasha. Absolutely nothing wrong with her. No fevers and no weakness. You two can continue on your travels now."

"Miku's right!"

Smiling, Amara looked at Inuyasha as excitement overwhelmed her.

"Inuyasha, we can leave now. I'm one hundred percent better."

Blinking, Inuyasha stared down at Amara's hopeful face, her eyes sparkling with happiness at the thought of leaving. Swallowing, he turned his gaze to Kikyo, a mistake on his part. Amara saw the hesitation in his eyes, the way they went from her straight to Kikyo and remain. He didn't want to leave. He didn't say anything, but it was written all over his face. It hurt so much to know she had lost him. Letting him go, she pulled out of his arms, realizing it wasn't her he really wanted there. At her retreat, Inuyasha looked back at her.

"What is it?"

"You don't want to leave, do you?"

Her question caused a slice of pain to go through his heart, she had that defeated look on her face again, the light in her eyes gone. How did he answer that? Especially after what Kikyo had told him earlier today.

_'I want you to know, that after Amara is better, I would very much like it if you remained in the village. I've grown used to you being around and personally, I've gotten attached to you. With you, I'm happy and you make me feel normal, something I've never had before. I don't want to lose that feeling...so I hope you stay with me here.'_

How could he leave and abandon Kikyo like that? All she wanted was happiness and to feel normal. If he was the only one that could do that for her, how could he leave?

"Perhaps we should wait a little longer, just to make sure you're really better. I would hate to get away from here and you fall ill again."

He was lying, making excuses and she couldn't stand it.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

Clenching her fingers into fists, she glared up at Inuyasha, tears brimming the edge of her eyes.

"Stop using me as a fucking excuse! Why don't you just be straight with me? Just fucking admit that you would rather be with that Bitch than me!"

Taken back, Inuyasha stared at Amara in total shock. What could he say? Unsure of what to say, he spat out the first thing he could think of, which he never should have uttered.

"I make her happy, Amara. I can't leave and abandon her to be lonely and unhappy for the rest of her life. Besides, being around Kikyo, makes me happy as well. She makes me feel at ease."

She felt as though her whole world came crashing down on her. He was happy with her? Taking several steps back, Amara shook her head in disbelief. She's lost him forever.

"She makes you happy? Makes you feel at ease?"

Anger so profound coursed through her that she lost control of her powers. A blast of wind erupted around her, ripping off the crest that kept her demon half concealed. As the wind dissipated, Amara stood in her true form. Her fox ears perched atop her head, the tips of her fangs showed as they pressed down into her bottom lip and her tail swished back and forth, attesting to her anger.

"What about me, Inuyasha? All I have ever done, is protect you. From the very moment we met, I treated you with kindness."

Glaring up at him, her emerald orbs were circled by purple.

"I'm the one that taught you what happiness was. I was beyond patient with you, waiting for you to trust me. It took me almost dying to gain that trust, but I did it. For ten years I've stuck by your side, protecting you, taking hits for you, taking care of you."

A sob forced it's way from her and with it her tears spilled over.

"All I've done is love you and what do I get in return? You leaving me for someone you just met. Someone who almost killed you two months ago?"

Never, has he seen her so angry. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do. Amara was right in everything she just said. She was the reason he knew happiness and she has done nothing but protect him and love him. It did look like he was dropping her for Kikyo, but that wasn't his intention at all. Seeing her tears tore him apart. Grasping her arms, he caught her gaze with his.

"Listen to me, I am NOT throwing you away. I want you to stay here as well, Amara. You are my best friend and always will be. I don't want to be apart from you."

"Then why wont you leave with me?"

"I need to save Kikyo, just as you saved me."

Shaking her head, Amara pulled away from his touch.

"Why can't you understand my feelings?"

Not giving him a chance to respond, Amara ran from him. She made a dash for the forest as fast as she could. Inuyasha started to go after her, but Miku stepped in the way, her sapphire gaze narrowed on him.

"Leave her alone. The only thing you'll manage to do, is hurt her even more than you already have."

She shifted her gaze to Kikyo and sneered.

"And for what, a corrupt priestess who let your best friend lay sick for a month without doing a damn thing for her?"

Disgusted with the both of them, Miku picked up Amara's crest and headed in the direction she went. It was a shame, that Inuyasha couldn't comprehend Amara's feelings for him. Hell, even she knew how the woman felt about him and she's only known Amara for a week. Shaking her head, her heart went out to Amara.


	14. Enter Naraku Amara Makes A Deal?

_There's your answer, Dick._

Inuyasha was so torn, he didn't even bother to argue with himself. He thought the incident from a week ago, when the poison inside her played on her emotions and made her delusional, that he'd never see that look of pain in her eyes again.

_'why can't you understand my feelings?'_

The hurt behind those words, the pain in her eyes, Inuyasha knew he just screwed things up with Amara and this time, he wasn't sure if he would be able to fix it. Thinking back on his words, Inuyasha winced, he could kick himself for what he said.

_'She makes me happy and when I'm with her I feel at ease.'_

Face palming, Inuyasha shook his head. He was such a dumbass. Saying that to Amara, it was like telling her she never made him happy, that he wasn't at peace with her. He was a total dick.

"I've got to talk to her, explain things."

A gentle hand on his arm made him look at Kikyo.

"I would wait until she calms down, before trying to talk to her."

She was probably right. As upset and angry as she was, he wouldn't get a word out before she started in on him. Or she would ignore him. As he looked at Kikyo, something Miku said before she left came back to him.

"Why did Miku say you were corrupt and that you let Amara lay sick all that time?"

Kikyo cursed Miku's big mouth, now she had to come up with a believable lie.

"I haven't the slightest clue as to why she would say such a thing. Only thing I can think of, is she thinks I wasn't trying to help Amara. Which if you think about it, that's how it looks."

Frowning, Inuyasha shook his head. No, he knew Kikyo wouldn't allow Amara to stay that sick without trying to help.

"I know you were doing everything you could for her."

At least he didn't suspect her or anything. Now, she had to be tedious, especially around Miku. This was a bother, not at all how she wanted things to go. She was banking on Amara still being sick when they returned, so she'd be able to keep what she was up to a secret, but now, she had no hope of it. Amara now knew she was trying to make Inuyasha hers.

* * *

Running, Amara didn't pay attention as to where she was going and if she were to be honest, she didn't much care. All she knew, was she had to get away, from Kikyo and Inuyasha. Thinking about him, just made it worse. Eventually, she had to stop running, her eyes were overflowing with tears and her vision was too blurry to keep going. Leaning against the closest tree to her, Amara let herself slide down to the forest floor. All she could do was cry and no matter how much she wanted to stop, she couldn't. Burying her face in her knees, she wrapped her arms around them and hugged them tightly, bawling her eyes out. With every beat of her heart, pain came with it. All the fights she's been in, all the blows she's took, none of them hurt half as bad as she did now. She had made peace with the fact that Inuyasha may want to be with Kikyo, but that was before she found out about Kikyo's deceit and that she had just been dosing her with sleeping medicine instead of something that was going to help her. Inuyasha may have developed feelings for that witch, but Kikyo did not feel the same. She could tell by the look in her eyes, cold and empty. When she was with Inuyasha, she was putting on a show, that much Amara was positive about. But telling Inuyasha that, was impossible. He thought the world of Kikyo.

"I wish we never met Kikyo."

That's when it all went down hill. Just a month, in that length of time, Kikyo managed to take what was most precious to her and gain what she had been longing for, for ten whole years.

"Is that what you really want?"

At the deep voice, Amara's head shot up and wiping away the tears that were clouding her vision, she looked around, but saw no one.

"Who said that?"

"I did."

Hanging onto a string of web, a black and red spider hung in front of her. Chills ran up her spine at seeing it. It was creepy and the way it's eight eyes stared at her, just wasn't right. Her hand twitched with the need to squash it, but that would be rude considering it was actually a demon instead of just an insect.

"I can help you with your Kikyo problem, Amara."

"How do you know my name?"

The demon simply chuckled.

"I live around here, so I know all that goes on in that little village and I know everything that has happened between you, Kikyo and Inuyasha."

Amara glared at the eight legged critter, the urge to squish it still strong in her mind.

"That's not stalkerish at all."

"I'm not stalking anyone, I just do what I need to stay alive."

Sure, whatever. If that's how he wanted to look at it.

"Whatever. Exactly how could you help me?"

"I can rid you of Kikyo, then there would be nothing between you and the one you love."

The thought was endearing. That's all she wanted.

"I don't want her dead, just out of our lives. I want it to be like it was, just him and me."

"I can grant your wish."

Narrowing her gaze on the demon, she asked for the terms.

"What's the catch? What would I owe you?"

"Don't worry about that now, My Dear. One day, when I need your assistance, I will seek you out."

That didn't sound too bad. If it did turn out to be something awful, she would just decline and kill him when the time came. Right now though, all she wanted was Inuyasha back.

"Very well, that sounds fair enough."

The demon was smiling inside. Finally, he would rid that priestess from the earth. She has been a thorn in his side for much too long and he would use this girl to do that. After so long, he would finally have the Sacred Jewel. Hearing someone approaching, the demon made himself scarce.

"Until next time, My Dear."

Amara shivered at the creepiness of the demons voice and the way he called her, "My Dear." Honestly, it was enough to give her nightmares.

"Amara, who were you talking to?"

Glancing up at Miku, Amara attempted a smile, but it didn't come. So, sighing, she shook her head.

"Just myself."

Miku frowned at her, but let it go. Going to her side, she sat down beside her.

"Here, I thought you might want this back."

As Amara saw her mother's crest, fresh tears stung her eyes. She was afraid she might have lost it when she lost control of her anger earlier. Taking it from Miku's hand, she placed it back around her neck, her demon features fading as soon as it was in place.

"Thank you, Miku."

"It's no problem. Are you going to be okay?"

Shrugging, Amara couldn't answer.

"I don't know yet. I guess I just need a few days to process it."

Wanting to comfort her, Miku pulled Amara against her.

"I'm here for you and if you need me to beat some sense into that thick headed man of yours, I will do so willingly."

That managed to get a small laugh out of Amara and it made Miku smile.

"I appreciate it, but I doubt it'll work."

"Then I'll just enjoy kicking the snot out of him for being so retarded."

Amara didn't reply. She was glad she became friends with Miku. She knew without a doubt that Miku would absolutely never hurt her or drop her for someone else. The sad thing though, Miku couldn't fill the big, gaping hole Inuyasha left in her heart.


	15. Kikyo's Proposal And Amara's Fury

-Six Months Later-

Six months, almost a year has gone by and still, she was here, watching in agonized silence as Inuyasha and Kikyo grew closer. Of course, in that time, Amara and Miku also developed a rather strong bond to one another and that is also why the woman tended to chew Inuyasha out all the time. Speaking of the half cat demon, Amara spotted her making a mad dash towards Inuyasha now, who thankfully was alone. Amara sat back in the tree she was perched in and had to stifle the laugh that was building up. Miku was hard core when she wanted to be.

"Inuyashaaaaaa!"

Flinching, Inuyasha turned to see Miku making her way towards him. It was never good when she came at him, especially with that look in her eyes.

"Yes, Miku?"

She stopped directly in front of him, her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me."

Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want?"

Huffing, Miku eyed him.

"By any chance, have you gone to see Amara and talked to her?"

At the mention of Amara, all his irritation was gone and sadness filled him. Six months ago, he followed Miku into the forest as she went after a distraught Amara and after seeing how broken hearted and depressed his best friend was over him, he decided it be best if he just stayed away from her. He knew she didn't like his choice involving Kikyo, but there wasn't anything he could do about that.

"No, I haven't."

He made the mistake of not keeping himself aware of Miku and he paid for that when her hand came into contact with his cheek, leaving an angry red mark and stinging sensation behind. He turned his golden gaze to her to see her sapphire eyes sparking blue fire.

"She's supposed to be your best friend. Don't you care about her at all?"

"Of course I do. I love Amara to death, but being around me only hurts her and I can't stand that."

"It only hurts her because she loves you and you have chosen to ignore that to be with Kikyo."

Clenching his fist, Inuyasha shielded his eyes with his bangs.

"I made a promise to Kikyo. I can't abandon her."

"What about Amara? She's been with you through it all, thick and thin. She's the most important one here and you've abandoned her! You have an obligation to her, yet you've ignored that."

Either way he went, he was hurting someone and he didn't want that.

"Didn't you swear to Amara that you would never leave her?"

Inuyashas' eyes widened and he returned his gaze to Miku, who now had a sad look in her eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"Amara told me."

He did say that. He swore to her that he would always be here with her. That just made it so much worse.

"Can't you see then, why I need to stay away from her?"

Miku shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, that's the worse thing you can do. She's hurting, aching without you. She needs you Inuyasha."

"But, Kikyo."

"Kikyo was fine before you came along, She will be fine when you leave."

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want Amara to hurt anymore, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Kikyo either.

"Doesn't the promises you've made to Amara, come before any promise you've made to Kikyo? I mean, Amara has been with you much longer."

Inuyasha was torn, he couldn't make a decision. Amara or Kikyo? His best friend, the woman that loved him so much she'd risk her life to save him or Kikyo, the woman he was sure he was falling for? His heart was torn in two.

"It shouldn't be this complicated, Inuyasha! Amara, you need to choose Amara. She loves you above and beyond, way more than Kikyo can ever hope to."

"That's enough, Miku."

Both Inuyasha and Miku turned to look at who the voice belonged to. Standing but a few feet away, was Amara. She was beautiful as always and Inuyasha felt his heart swell at seeing her again. For six months he's only ever been able to catch glimpses of her, because he was to frightened to get close to her, least he said or done something stupid to cause her to cry. Seeing those beautiful, emerald eyes that used to be so full of happiness, now filled with sadness and tears, was more than he could stand. Hearing her voice was like a soothing balm to his aching heart. He felt this way around her, so why couldn't he make that decision? Miku was right it should be easy, but it wasn't.

"Why? He needs to man up and stop being such a jerk."

"No, he's already made his decision, Miku. He loves her and if she makes him happy, well that's all there is to it."

Miku of course, protested his choice and questioned his intelligence.

"No, there is no way. Amara, she is all wrong for him and you know it!"

Amara smiled then, albeit , it was clouded with sadness, but it was a smile.

"All I want is his happiness."

Her eyes turned to him then and for some reason, Inuyasha felt himself holding his breath.

"That's all I've ever wanted for you, Inuyasha."

Then, she turned around and started to walk away.

"I just never dreamed that it would be with anyone else, other than me."

Those words were like giant fists, punching and pounding his heart. He wanted to call after her, go to her, but he was frozen in place, his voice stuck in his throat. So, he watched as she walked away from him without a second glance.

"and you just let her walk away. Seriously, Inuyasha! If that didn't prove how right she is for you, then I don't know what will."

With a final glare at him, Miku left as well. So, there Inuyasha stood, alone with his thoughts about the two women in his life, Amara and Kikyo.

* * *

Standing within in the shrine, Kikyo picked up the Sacred Jewel and stared at it. Such a small thing, yet it could end the world if left in the wrong hands. It was her job, as a priestess, to keep it purified and out of the hands of evil and now, she knew the perfect way; to rid it of this world forever. She would use this jewel to turn Inuyasha human, that is if he agreed, but at this point she had no doubt that he would.

"What is your game?"

Tucking the jewel inside her robe, Kikyo turned to face the person intruding on her. Brown eyes met Sapphire and you could damn near see the sparks as the two glared at one another.

"Miku, what makes you ask that?"

Leaning against the frame of the door, Miku crossed her arms over her chest as she glared daggers at the woman.

"You've drove a giant wedge between Inuyasha and Amara; I'm curious as to what your planning, since you've went to so much trouble over the last six months to keep Amara out of your way."

Kikyo didn't dare let any emotion show on her face, aside from confusion.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, sure you don't."

Miku was a lot smarter than Kikyo gave her credit for, she'd have to be extra careful around her.

"I'm simply living my life, happy for once."

"At the cost of another's happiness."

"It is not my fault that Inuyasha doesn't return Amara's feelings."

"Because you butted your big ass in their life and ruined any chance they might have had. I know you do not love him back, Kikyo or that you honestly want to be with him. If you truly loved him, you wouldn't dare ask him to become human."

That caused shock to cross Kikyo's face before she could stop it. How in the world did she know her plans?

Grinning, Miku pushed away from the wall and took a step towards Kikyo.

"That's right, I know exactly what you are planning. It took me a while, but I finally realized it. The only reason you've strung Inuyasha along, is to make him fall in love with you so much, he'd do anything for you, even give up part of himself. All you want, is to be rid of that jewel."

Kikyo didn't say anything as Miku spat out her entire plan. That was exactly what she wanted, freedom from the jewel.

"You are mistaken."

That was all she said, before slipping past Miku and making her way through town, to find Inuyasha. She had to get this done and over with before Miku could stop her. No one would come between her and her freedom. It didn't take her long to find him, he was up at that same hill, overlooking the village, lost in thought. Approaching him from behind, she slid her fingers around his, her touch obviously jerking him out of his thoughts as he turned his slightly startled gaze upon her. She could tell just by the look in his eyes, that something was wrong, he wasn't as happy as he usually was to see her.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"I talked to Amara today, well, she did the talking and I just stared at her like an idiot."

That wasn't something Kikyo wanted to hear. Hiding her dislike of it, she pretended concern.

"How did that go?"

"She's still so very sad."

Kikyo couldn't help the scoff that came out at that.  
"For someone who claims to love you, she seems awful determined to make you feel guilty and keep you from being happy."

Her sudden outburst left Inuyasha temporarily without words. After a moment though, he shook his head.

"No, you've got it wrong. Miku is the one making a big deal about it, Amara simply came and stopped her. All she wants is for me to be happy, she told me so."  
That was enough to surprise Kikyo. She never thought Amara would give in without a fight.

"Well then, what's the problem?"

"I just don't know how I can make a decision about my happiness, while I know it will determine hers."

_'I just never dreamed it would be with any one else, other than me.'_

He couldn't get those heartfelt words out of his head. Why couldn't this be easy? Why couldn't he keep Kikyo and his best friend? But, he knew why, if he done that, then Amara would be in a constant state of pain, just like she has been for the past six months.

"She told you to be happy, correct?"

"Yes."

"That's all that matters then. Amara's a big girl, she'll be alright."

"I'm sure your right, I just wish I could keep her in my life without it hurting her."

"Perhaps, one day, she'll accept it."

"I can only hope."

Giving him a small smile, Kikyo released his hand and reached inside her robes for the jewel.

"I have a question for you, Inuyasha."

As she brought the jewel out from between her robes and into Inuyashas' view, he stared at it in wonder. Such a tiny thing, yet demons all over came after it and tried to take it. Power, that's what they wanted and apparently the Sacred Jewel was the only thing that could give them that power.

"You realize how dangerous this jewel is, right?"

"Yes, I wish you'd get rid of it. Having it only makes you a target for those who seek it."

"I know. I've found a way to get rid of it, but I need your help to do it."

"Of course. Whatever you need."

She should feel guilty, that he was so willing to do whatever she asked while she used him for her own gain, but she didn't.

"I can't make a wish on the jewel, but I can use it to purify your demon half and turn you human. That should cause the jewel to disappear forever."

For once, Inuyasha hesitated in answering. He's always hated being half-demon, until he met Amara. She had managed to make him accept it over the years and not loathe it. When he thought about it, if it weren't for his demon-half, he'd have never survived this long. Now, Kikyo was asking him to give it up.

"I don't know how to be human."

He could barely handle those nights once a month, where all his demon powers disappeared and he was forced to be human for the night. Amara had been there for him though, even through these past six months, when he would leave to stay in the forest for the night, she was there. She had brought him blankets and food, she even stayed with him until morning, so he could sleep soundly.

"I will help you adjust."

His golden orbs searched her brown ones. Part of him wanted to agree on the spot, the other hesitated.

"Let me think about it?"

Kikyo smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

Cupping his face with her hands, she leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his lips, hoping it would help stir his decision in her favor. Releasing him, she left to return to the village. Inuyasha stared after her longingly as he contemplated what she's asked him to do. It would help her greatly and she wouldn't be in so much danger. If the jewel was gone, then the number of attacks on her would decrease.

"Don't do it."

Looking up, he watched as Amara emerged from the trees.

"What?"

"Don't let her turn you into a human."

Inuyasha glanced away.

"You heard, did you?"

"I was walking through woods when I over heard your conversation. Please, Inuyasha, don't do this."

"Why not?"

Amara couldn't believe he was even thinking about it. Balling her hand into a fist, she wanted Kikyo to still be there, so she could beat her down.

"It's a part of who you are! She has no right to even ask you to do this."

"It'll help everyone in the long run. If there's no more jewel, then no one will come looking for it. Her life wont be in so much danger."

"She's a priestess, Inuyasha, our lives are always in danger."

Inuyasha returned his gaze back to her. She was right. Though she was a half-demon herself, Amara was also a priestess and just for that, demons try to kill her.

"It wont be as bad if the jewel is gone."

Frustration welled inside her, causing her to snap.

"She doesn't fucking love you!"

Golden eyes widened at her words and though she felt guilty for hurting him, she was going to make her point known.

"Don't you see what's happening here? From the very beginning, she's had this planned. She doesn't want to be with you and she certainly doesn't love you.  
All you are to her is a means to an end; a tool to get her out of her responsibilities."

Inuyasha didn't like what he was hearing.

"That's not true. Kikyo is pure hearted, she'd never play a person like that."

"She's playing you like a fucking tune!"

"I thought you wanted me to be happy?"

"I do! I just don't want you changing the basic part of who you are, especially not for someone who is just using you."

"She's not using me."

"The hell she's not! If she truly loved you, she'd never ask you to do this."

Nothing she said was getting through, she could see that. He'd never believe that Kikyo was using him. He thought the world of her. Frustrated, she turned her back to Inuyasha.

"I don't care what you believe, but I will not stand by and let this happen."

Before anything else could be said, Amara ran at top speed for the village, only one thing in mind; finding Kikyo. It wasn't difficult to find her, Amara could pin point her in a crowd. There she was, making her way towards the shrine. Dashing forward, Amara cut her off. Kikyo had a look of surprise on her face as Amara came between her and the shrine doors, a look of pure anger plastered her features.

"Is something wrong?"

"Don't even try to play innocent, Kikyo. I know what your up to and I will not allow it."

Kikyo tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Why, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Stop lying! You're only concern is getting rid of that jewel and you've decided to use the one person I love most in this world to do so."

"You mean, making Inuyasha human? It's his choice, rather or not to do it. All I did was ask."

"Yeah, your playing on his feelings for you. You knew if you asked him this and made it sound like you wouldn't be in so much danger and then you two could live happily ever after, that he would agree!"

"What's your point?"

"You don't really love or want him. The second you get what you want, you'll break his heart."

A grin flirted with Kikyo's lips as she stared at Amara. It was true, of course, she had no intentions of staying with Inuyasha after the jewel was gone.

"I see Miku's opened her big mouth."

"Oh no, Miku hasn't said a word, I heard your conversation with Inuyasha."

"Eavesdropping is rude, Amara."

"I don't care about being rude. I made a promise to Inuyasha that I would always protect him, that doesn't change just because he doesn't return my feelings."

"Well, aren't you just sweet, but there's nothing you can do about it. Inuyasha will become human and I will finally have my freedom."

Amara lashed out, gripping the front of Kikyo's robe in her fist as she glared at her.

"Keep this in mind; If you hurt him, I will give you true freedom, I will kill your selfish ass. You wouldn't have to worry about any sort of responsibilities then."

Irritated with this whole conversation, Kikyo slapped Amara's hand away and stepped back.

"I wonder how Inuyasha will feel to know his best friend just threatened the life of the woman he loves."

"Ask me if I care."

They had a stare off then and when Amara wouldn't back down, Kikyo huffed and turned away, muttering under her breath.

"Filthy half breed."

"You fucking selfish bitch."

Kikyo paused at Amara's insult and turned to the side to glare at her. Amara just grinned.

"I can hear really well."

Turning away, Kikyo left and Amara glared daggers into her back the entire time.

"You're terribly scary when you get that murderous look on your face."

Shifting her eyes to the side, she saw Miku leaning up against a hut. Shrugging, Amara attempted to calm herself.

"What can I say? She brings it out in me every time."

"Why would you out right challenge her like that? Now she'll be trying to get rid of you."

Amara wasn't worried about that.

"I'm not scared of that woman. I kicked her ass once before, I can do it again."

Sighing, Miku walked up to Amara and tossed her arm over her shoulders.

"Might as well paint a damn target on your back."

Rolling her eyes, Amara shook her head.

"She can throw whatever she wants at me, I wont fall."

Inuyasha may not be able to keep his promises, but she'd be damned if she broke hers. Regardless of how badly he hurt her, she still loved him more than anything and she would always be around to remind him of that.


	16. A Web Of Betrayal And Deceit

Deep within the forest, was the incarnate of evil. A demon who wore a bamboo pelt stood high above the trees, watching the three with an evil grin on his face. Amara, Inuyasha and Kikyo, a triangle of so much hate and love. Amara hated Kikyo, who in return hated Amara. Inuyasha loved both woman, but Kikyo on a more deeper level than Amara. This fact broke Amara's heart, since she was madly in love with Inuyasha. It was an absolute mess, two of the three hurting inside and one just trying to have a normal life. Laughing, the demon jumped from the trees. He was going to enjoy causing even more sorrow, especially to Kikyo.

"I've had my eye on you, priestess, for a very long time."

This demon was going to destroy the lives of all three of his victims: Amara, Inuyasha and most certainly Kikyo, who would be first on his list.

* * *

A week later, Amara was seeing red and all she wanted to do was kill someone, a certain priestess named Kikyo to be exact.

"I'm going to fucking kill her."

Miku was standing in front of Amara trying to calm her down. A sweat drop formed as Miku realized too late that informing her friend that Inuyasha had agreed to become human for Kikyo and that they had agreed to do it in the morning, had been a big mistake.

"Calm down Amara, we've still got time. It's not until tomorrow."

"I don't care! The bitch is dead."

Amara tried to get around Miku, but she continued to block her every attempt. Finally, Amara just glared at her.

"Don't make me hurt you."

Miku eeped at the threat and the angry way she said it. The scariest part about it though, was the fact she would totally do it too. But, Miku couldn't let that scare her. If she let Amara out, she knew for a fact that Amara would go straight for Kikyo and that just wouldn't be good. So, she stood her ground.

"Hurt me if you want to, I'm not moving until you've calmed down."

Frustrated, Amara waved her hand in front of Miku.

"That's better."

Stepping back, Amara walked around Miku.

"Hey! I said no."

Miku took one step towards Amara and ran into something solid.

"Ow!"

Rubbing her forehead, she frowned at the space in front of her. Reaching out, her fingers came into contact with solidness, but nothing was there. She turned in a circle and it was the same thing all around her. Realizing that Amara encased her in a barrier, Miku slammed her fists against it.

"Amara! Come back here and let me out! AMARA!"

Amara was already a good ways from the hut. She didn't want to do that to Miku, but she was in the way and it was better than hurting her by forcefully moving her out of the way.

"Sorry Miku."

She had to find Kikyo and steal the jewel from her so she couldn't turn Inuyasha human. If Kikyo really loved him, Amara wouldn't get in the way, but that wasn't the case.

* * *

Kikyo stood in a clearing, picking herbs and thinking about how well her plan was going. Inuyasha had agreed to turn human and they were to do it in the morning; she was excited.

"Kikyo."

Straightening up, Kikyo turned at her name being spoke.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

Closing the distance between them, Inuyasha stared at her with a strange look she couldn't quite identify. Lifting his hand, he trailed the backs of his knuckles against her cheek. It was, odd, since he'd never done such a thing in all the months she's known him.

"Inuyasha?"

"You should make me human today, right now as a matter of fact."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

Kikyo was surprised by his request, but she wouldn't deny it either. The sooner the better, that's how she saw it.

"If that's what you want, then I'll do it."

Bending down, she placed the basket she had been putting the herbs in on the ground. As she stood back up, she pulled the jewel from the sleeve of her robes and turned back to Inuyasha. When she looked at his face though, she was taken back by the glare he was sending her.

"You're such a pathetic fool."

"Excuse me?"

"You think I don't know what you plan to do after making me human?"

Blinking, Kikyo was at a lost of words. How could he have found out? He didn't believe Amara or Miku when they told him, so what changed?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. As soon as the jewel is gone, you intend to abandon me. Isn't that right?"

"I-"

She didn't know what to say.

"That's what I thought."

He acted quickly, much too quick for Kikyo to keep up with. He lashed out and stole the jewel from her fingers and at the same time she felt this intense pain in her right shoulder. Confused, she looked over where she hurt and her eyes widened at the blood that was soaking her white shirt and dripping to the ground. Inuyasha had used his claws to tear open a deep wound in her shoulder. The amount of blood she's already lost was enough to cause her to become weak and sink to the ground.

"Good bye, Kikyo."

And so Inuyasha left Kikyo there to die and he took the jewel with him.

* * *

Amara was following Kikyo's scent through the forest, when she suddenly caught the scent of her blood. Why would Kikyo be bleeding? Picking up more speed, she ran towards the smell and the closer she got, the stronger the scent of blood got. Breaking through the cover of the trees, Amara emerged within the clearing where all the herbs grew. Spotting Kikyo laying face down in the grass, Amara ran to her.

"Kikyo?"

Her eyes widened at the blood covering her right shoulder. What in the hell could have happened? Though she despised the woman and wanted to kill her, she couldn't bring herself to leave her there. Regardless of all that she's done, the village depended upon her as did her little sister Kaede. Kneeling down, Amara took Kikyo's left arm and pulled it around her shoulders, then wrapping her right arm around Kikyo's back, Amara helped her to her feet. She was still conscious, but barely. Keeping her steady, Amara began to walk them back towards the village.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue. All I've wanted was you out of my life, but apparently I'm not as cold hearted as I thought."

Kikyo managed a small chuckle at that.

"I see you told Inuyasha of my plans."

"Sure I did, but he wouldn't believe me."

Amara tossed Kikyo a nasty glare then.

"He loves you more than he thinks and denies anything I say."

"Apparently not. Something you said must have hit home."

Now Amara was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha confronted me, called me out on my plans to use him. He was so angry, he attacked me."

Amara came to a complete stop then and turned her head to look at Kikyo. That couldn't be right.

"Wait. Are you telling me that Inuyasha inflicted that wound?"

Kikyo just nodded. Amara on the other hand, denied it completely.

"No, that can't be right. Inuyasha would never do that, no matter how angry he was."

"Well he did."

Frowning, Amara took a deep breath and paused in what she was about to say. Inuyashas' scent wasn't on her. She caught his scent alright, but nothing fresh.

"That can't be, Kikyo. I don't smell Inuyashas' scent on you. Whoever did this, it wasn't him."

"Unless he has a twin running around, it was him."

"Don't make me drop your ass right here, Kikyo."

"For what, telling the truth?"

"It's not true!"

Angry, Kikyo summoned her powers and blasted Amara away from her and into a tree. Kikyo watched as Amara fell to ground, unmoving. Glaring at her still form, Kikyo forced herself from the ground and using the trees around her as leverage, she continued on to the village. She needed her bow and arrows, Inuyasha would pay for what he'd done.


	17. Kikyo Killed Amara?

As soon as Kikyo was far enough away that she wouldn't hear anything, the demon in the bamboo pelt stepped within sight. He grinned at Kikyo's retreating form, then turned his gaze down to Amara's unconscious form. Blood ran out of the corner of her mouth and down the side of her face. That Kikyo had hit her pretty damn hard with those purifying powers. Kneeling down next to her, he took on Kikyo's form. Reaching down, he coated his hand in her blood and then wiped it on his white robe. Now, when he went after Inuyasha, he would believe that Kikyo killed Amara, because that's exactly what he was going to tell him, well, that's what Kikyo was going to tell him. Laughing, he stood and started his way to find Inuyasha.

* * *

Meanwhile, the barrier Amara had constructed around Miku, disappeared. Not contemplating how or why, Miku made a mad dash out of the hut and out to find Amara. Of course, she didn't even know where to begin. She couldn't pick up Kikyo's scent and Amara's was very faint.

"Damn it."

All of a sudden, Miku caught the scent of something that made her go cold: Both Kikyo and Amara's blood.

"Shit, Amara what have you done?"

Changing her direction, Miku decided to go and find Inuyasha instead. She found him at the very same spot she had a week ago.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned in the direction he heard his name called. He rose a brow at Miku's appearance. She looked frantic as she ran up to him, worry creasing her features.

"What is it?"

"I think Amara and Kikyo are fighting. I caught the scent of their blood earlier."

Inuyashas' eyes widened at that.

"What? Why would they be fighting?"

Miku sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head.

"Because I made the mistake of telling Amara that you had agreed to become human for Kikyo."

"You did what?"

"Yeeeeah and she didn't take it well at all. She locked me inside a barrier and took off after Kikyo."

Inuyasha closed his eyes in frustration at Miku's stupidity.

"Why would you even tell her to begin with?"

Miku glared at him then.

"Because she's trying her level best to protect you, Inuyasha."

"Protect me from what?"

"Kikyo! The woman is just using you, damn why can't you get that through your head? Amara wants you to be happy, but she wont sit back and allow you to get played and hurt. Unlike someone, she keeps her promises."

"And so she did, until the very end."

Both Inuyasha and Miku turned at the voice. When their eyes landed on the one who spoke, their eyes widened at what they saw; Kikyo, with blood smeared all over her robes, Amara's blood.

"Kikyo, what's going on?"

"Forget that! Where's Amara?"

Turning to Miku, Kikyo answered her question.

"She was becoming very bothersome, so I took care of her."

Neither Miku or Inuyasha liked the sound of that.

"What do you mean, took care of her?"

Turning those brown eyes on Inuyasha, Kikyo smiled.

"I killed her. She's dead."

"NO!"

Miku denied her words and Inuyasha just stood there, staring at the blood smears on Kikyo. It was Amara's blood, her scent was there. Kikyo killed her? He didn't want to believe it, but the proof was there, she had admitted it. Pain so profound shot through him, almost bringing him to his knees. Amara was dead. He had failed her, every promise he had made to her, he broke in the course of six months and now, he could never make it right.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Miku's shout jerked Inuyasha out of his daze. As she started for Kikyo, Inuyasha grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her. She turned her sapphire eyes on him, blazing with fury and pain. He could see the tears she held back.

"Why are you stopping me? Didn't you hear her? She killed Amara! Don't tell me you're going to let her get away with that?!"

"No, I'm not. Amara has a way of not dying, even when the odds are against her, she's always pulled through. Go, Miku, find her and maybe, you can save her. I will take care of Kikyo."

Not wasting a seconds time, Miku ran as fast as her legs would go in search of Amara. Laughing, Kikyo shook her head at Inuyasha.

"Do you really believe I would have left her alive?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on Kikyo, the woman he had fell for and had agreed to become human for.

"Why would you do this, Kikyo? Why would you kill Amara?"

"Because she kept butting in on my plans."

"Your plans?"

"Yes, you know, you're little friend was right the entire time. I was only using you to gain my freedom from the jewel."

Golden orbs widened in disbelief.

"What?"

"It's true. Making you human, would have caused it to disappear forever. I never had any real intention of staying with you after that. I never loved you, Inuyasha, how could I? You're a half breed."

Her admission made him go cold. All this time, she's just been stringing him along. And the worse part was, Amara had known and she had tried to tell him. He put her through so much pain, hurt her so much for absolutely nothing. It was the worse type of betrayal. She had loved him and he had turned his back on her. He never deserved her to begin with, not her friendship and most certainly not her love.

"Now that the cats out of the bag, I have no use for you at all."

It was then that he heard her notch an arrow. He quickly moved to the side, barely missing the arrows that whizzed by his face.

"Kikyo?"

"It's time for you to die, just like your little Amara did."

He had no intentions of that. Glaring at her, he wanted to strike her for what she's done, for betraying him, but in the end, he couldn't. Angry with himself, he darted around her and ran for the village. He would take the sacred jewel and if Amara truly did die, he would use it to return her to him. He couldn't live knowing he had let her die.

* * *

The demon disguised as Kikyo laughed in triumph. Inuyasha was on his way to the village, no doubt for the jewel to save his Amara, and by now, Kikyo should have done made it back. She would kill Inuyasha and then die herself. He wouldn't bother killing off Amara, she'd be in enough pain at Inuyasha's death. How well this all worked out. He was finished here.

* * *

"Amara!"

What was that? Was someone calling her name? Fighting the darkness around her, Amara forced her eyes open, coming awake to someone shaking her.

"Wake up! Come on Amara, you have got to wake up!"

It didn't stake but a second for her to recognize who that voice belonged to.

"Miku, please stop shaking me, it's making me dizzy."

Miku gasped and pulled back, to see Amara awake and alert. Tears stung her eyes at seeing her best friend alive.

"Oh, thank god. Kikyo was mistaken."

Placing her hand on her head, Amara winced as she sat up.

"Mistaken about what?"

"She said she killed you. Inuyasha and I believed it, cause she had your blood all over her."

Frowning, Amara gave Miku a confused look.

"She might have thought she killed me with that damn blast of purification she shot me with. It hurt like hell. But there's no way my blood could be on her. You must have mistaken the fact that my scent was on her and assumed the blood was also mine. Kikyo was injured badly when I found her, so it was her blood, not mine."

Blinking, Miku sat back and shook her head.

"What are you talking about Amara? When Inuyasha and I saw her, Kikyo wasn't wounded at all, the blood that was smeared all over her robes belonged to you."

Now Amara was confused. What was going on?

"I don't get it. Kikyo got angry with me because I wouldn't believe her when she said Inuyasha had attacked her. That's why she blasted me."

Kikyo had been sure it was Inuyasha, but it couldn't have been. It hit her then, that Kikyo would go after Inuyasha, to try and kill him for something he hadn't done.

"Shit! We got to go, Miku. I'm almost positive Kikyo will try to kill Inuyasha."

Miku paled at that and gave Amara a horrified look.

"I left her with him to come and find you."

"Fuck!"

Getting to her feet, Amara shook off the dizzy sensation she had and ran for the village. She wouldn't let Kikyo get Inuyasha. As Amara ran, Miku noticed that she left a tiny trail of blood behind. Amara was more injured than she let on.


	18. Inuyashas Death

Blood trailed after Kikyo as she walked through the village in search for Inuyasha. Her wound was deeper than she realized, she was losing way to much blood. Her vision was blurry, not a good sign. She had to find Inuyasha quickly and kill him.

"He's took the jewel!"

"Inuyasha has stole the sacred jewel!"

There, she spotted him leaving the shrine. Why he would remain here after taking the jewel was beyond her, but she didn't care about that. Getting her bow ready, notched an arrow, aimed and fired.

"Inuyasha no!"

As the arrow was about to hit Inuyasha, Amara made a mad dash for him and tackled him to the ground. Amara winced as the arrow sliced into her side.

"Amara?"

There they were, Inuyasha flat on his back and Amara laying atop him from her tackle. Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at her, she was alive. She smiled at him, a smile he's not seen in six months.

"Hey there dummy."

Then, Inuyasha felt warm liquid spreading over his hand. Bringing his hand up to his inspection, he gaped at the blood, it wasn't his either it belonged to the woman on top of him.

"My god, Amara, you're bleeding."

"Yeah, looks like it."

Amara winced as she moved off Inuyasha, that's when he saw the arrow in her left side. All he could do was shoot her a look mixed with worry and frustration. All she did in response was shrug.

"Habits die hard, you know."

Getting to his feet, Inuyasha bent to help Amara up.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyashas' head shot up to see Kikyo aiming another arrow.

"Go Inuyasha, she'll kill you."

Returning his gaze back to Amara, he shook his head.

"No, I wont leave you here to save myself, Amara."

But it was too late. Kikyo fired her arrow, hitting her target this time. The arrow embedded itself in Inuyasha's heart, sending him flying into the air and pinning him to the Sacred Tree behind them. The jewel flew from his hands and the last thing he saw before he died, was Amara's tear stained face and her blood dripping to the ground.

"NO!"

Amara jumped to her feet, pulled the arrow from her side and ran to Inuyasha. His eyes had closed and he had no pulse...he was gone.

"Amara, I'm so sorry."

Amara barely heard Miku's words or felt her hand on her arm. Her heart was throbbing with so much pain, she couldn't take it. Inuyasha had been her whole world, even when he left her, she still loved him more than anything.

"Sister Kikyo!"

That name was enough to send rage coursing through her. Turning enraged eyes on Kikyo, Amara stalked towards her, her anger burning off her in waves. Coming to a stop directly in front of Kikyo, Amara glared at her with disgust.

"I warned you, if you hurt him, I was going to kill you."

Kaede gasped at Amara's words. Kikyo returned her glare.

"He got what he deserved. He shouldn't have attacked me."

Balling her hands into fists, Amara lost control of her anger and punched Kikyo in the face, knocking her to the ground. Her little sister ran to Kikyo's side, trying to help. The poor thing didn't even realize how corrupt her own sister was.

"I told you it wasn't him, you dumbass. Inuyasha didn't attack you, I would know, because his fucking scent wasn't on you."

Covering the cheek Amara hit, Kikyo glared daggers up at Amara.

"You would strike a wounded person?"

"You killed an innocent man, so hell yes I would fucking strike you, wounded or not."

Pain shot through Kikyo then and she gripped her wounded shoulder. A pool of blood had already formed around the woman. She was as good as dead.

"I hope you burn in hell, Kikyo."


	19. Amara's Pain And Miku's Wisdom

-Six Weeks Later-

Weeks had passed since the big fight between Amara, Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo had died from her wounds, Inuyasha was forever sealed to the Sacred Tree and Amara, well, she was constantly at that tree, trying her level best to pull the arrow out of his chest. Kaede had told them that Kikyo shot him with an arrow that, instead of killing him, it just put him in a deep sleep. All they had to do was remove the arrow and he would wake, but no one except the one who shot it, would be able to remove it. Miku stood back, watching with a heavy heart as Amara sat at the base of the tree and cried her eyes out. She blamed herself for what happened and nothing Miku said changed her mind.

"Why Inuyasha? Why did you have to leave me?"

It was all Amara could do, was cry. She was so lonely and heart broken. The only thing she felt was pain, she was numb to everything else. All she had left was Miku, but not even she could fill the hole in her heart, in her soul from Inuyashas' absence.

"Amara?"

She didn't even budge as Miku spoke. Sighing, Miku bent down in front of her and took her hands.

"Amara, please, you've got to stop doing this to yourself. I can't take seeing you like this, it breaks my heart."

Amara lifted her head then, her green eyes were rimmed in red from all the crying she'd done.

"I can't help it, Miku. I loved him so much, he was my everything and now he's gone. I don't know how to handle that."

Feeling for her, Miku pulled her into her arms and held her, doing her best to give her some comfort.

"I won't pretend to understand how you feel. When I lost my parents, I was still a child and I barely remember it or them. But what I do know, is that Inuyasha wouldn't want you doing this. You need to eat and get some rest."

Amara knew that, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't bare to leave his side. A part of her wished she'd died along with him, but of course that didn't happen.

"We have a demon to hunt down, the person responsible for all of this."

Blinking, Amara pulled back to look at Miku with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember? Someone else pitted Kikyo and Inuyasha against one another and you were caught in the middle. You said Kikyo was severely injured that day and as you were helping her back to the village, that she mentioned it was Inuyasha who attacked her."

"That's right, I refused to believe it and she became angry with me, blasting me against a tree with her spiritual powers."

Miku nodded, and continued on.

"Yes, but Inuyasha and I saw a different Kikyo that day. She wasn't wounded at all and she had your blood all over her. She told us that she killed you."

It all came together then and the realization hit Amara.

"A demon must of disguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked Kikyo, then done the same to Inuyasha by making himself look like Kikyo. The only way he could have had my blood on him is if he found me unconscious and used that as an opportunity to make it look like Kikyo had killed me."

"And then he left, leaving Kikyo and Inuyasha to finish each other off."

Anger built inside Amara, pushing the pain into the background. Why would someone do that? What reason would they have behind destroying her life? She wouldn't let them get away with it. No matter how long it took, she was going to find the one responsible and make them pay.

(To be Continued)

_**~And that is all of The Beginning! ^.^ But don't worry, I am currently working on a Sequel! In that, I will bring Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo in. And even Naraku has a bigger role. Just as a reminder, this is NOT an Inuyasha and Kagome Pairing. This is a Inuyasha and OC Pairing (Amara) and I may even toss in a little romance building between Sesshomaru and My other OC (Miku) Who knows?! **_


End file.
